El secreto en el humo
by Muselina
Summary: Harriet, la hija de Sally y Fred, estudia en la universidad. Ella sueña con aventuras y peligros, pero poco se imagina que esas cosas la alcanzarán antes de lo que espera. Cuando un antiguo enemigo vuelve a alzarse, buscando venganza, ella deberá enfrentarse a lo que nunca imaginó. Basado en la serie de Sally Lockhart, de Phillip Pullman
1. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga de Sally Lockhart pertenecen a Phillip Pullman (aunque hay dos o tres que son míos).**  
**_

_Siempre he imaginado que la hija de Sally y Fred es tan aventurera como sus padres, esta es su historia (o una de las muchas aventuras que seguramente tuvo). Cuando un viejo enemigo vuelve a las andadas, es responsabilidad de Harriet y sus amigos detenerlo y averiguar cuál es su plan. Aunque seguramente será más peligroso de lo que imaginan.  
_

**El secreto en el humo**

**Capítulo 1**

_Oxford. Septiembre, 1902._

Era una típica noche de principios de trimestre en una pub universitario en la ciudad de Oxford; nada fuera de lo usual, mucho ruido, gente hablando a todo volumen, jóvenes borrachos cantando canciones de ebrios en las mesas de las esquinas y cerveza siendo generosamente repartida en las mesas. No se veían mujeres, aparte de seis o siete chicas de mala reputación que se sentaban en las rodillas de los parroquianos, haciéndolos reír y permitiéndoles pellizcarles los muslos regordetes. Otras se paseaban entre las mesas repartiendo bebida en los vasos vacíos. Dos jóvenes estaban sentados a una mesa, riendo estruendosamente, cerca de la pared del bar. Las chaquetas de ambos reposaban sobre los respaldos de sus sillas, y ambos tenían las mangas de sus camisas arremangadas bajo el codo. Uno de ellos se dirigió a su compañero con una sonrisa.

—Bedwell, ¿qué me dices de otra cerveza? —Sugirió, apoyando la mano sobre la mesa.

—Sólo si tú pagas, Hodwell —contestó el otro, riendo. Cualquiera que lo viera, habría visto a un joven de aspecto alegre, parecido a cualquier otro estudiante de Oxford. Su amigo le devolvió una sonrisa de superioridad. Él era un joven de apariencia aristocrática, cuyo aspecto contrastaba con la sencilla imagen de Bedwell.

—Por supuesto —declaró, alzando la mano para llamar la atención del mozo —. ¡Mozo! ¡Un par más por aquí! No queremos quedarnos secos esta noche —agregó, con una mueca divertida.

El mozo se acercó a ellos y retiró las jarras vacías, dirigiéndose a la barra. Ahí estaba instalado un joven delgado, que miraba atentamente un sucio vaso de whisky que estaba ante él. Si uno se acercaba a él lo suficiente, podía notar sus ojos rojos y su mirada huidiza, que lo delataban como a un adicto. Tenía el mismo aspecto de los hombres que pululaban por los tugurios del opio. Y acercándose aún más, se podía sentir el olor a opio en su ropa, que estaba descuidada y raída y le daba un aspecto patético y desolado. Un auténtico desdichado, como los que pululaban en ese tipo de lugares. Cada cierto rato miraba por sobre su hombro y volvía la mirada hacia su vaso. Parecía estar nervioso o asustado por algo. Un joven de su misma edad, aproximadamente, se acercó a él por la espalda.

—¡Foster! —exclamó el segundo, golpeando al de la mirada huidiza en el hombro. El aludido saltó en su asiento y se quedó mirándolo fulminantemente, como si quisiera asesinarlo lentamente. —¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

—Nada especial, Collins. ¿Qué te importa a ti? —replicó Foster, hoscamente. Su amigo le devolvió una mirada extrañada. No se esperaba una reacción tan violenta.

— ¿Estás bien? Con algunos de los chicos pensábamos ir donde Madame Girard, dicen que trajo chicas nuevas, francesas… —dijo, con un tono conciliador, que el tal Foster pareció ignorar por completo.

—No me interesa —replicó el joven, rehuyendo la mirada de su amigo —. En todo caso, estoy bien. No es que sea asunto tuyo, de cualquier forma.

—Como tú digas —dijo Collins y se encogió de hombros, dándole la espalda a su amigo. Foster siguió mirando su vaso, como si de pronto fuera a salir el mismo monstruo del lago Ness de su vaso. Miró su viejo reloj de pulsera y suspiró hondamente. Si nada había pasado hasta entonces, seguramente todo estaría bien. Terminó de beber el vaso de whiskey de un sorbo y se limpió los labios con la manga de su camisa, sin demasiada delicadeza. Con movimientos lentos y pesados, se puso su chaqueta de tweed, que ostentaba sendos parches en los codos, demasiado desgastados por el uso. Tras dejar unas monedas junto al sucio vaso de vidrio, se dirigió hacia la puerta del pub, empujando en su camino a un joven rubio y menudo.

—¡Oye! —Protestó el joven menudo frente al atropello al que había sido sometido.

Foster lo ignoró. Quizás si no hubiera estado tan preocupado de sus propios asuntos se hubiera dado cuenta de que había algo femenino en la figura del joven menudo, o de los rizos rubios que se escapaban de la gorrita de muchacho que el joven llevaba encasquetado hasta las orejas. Y decididamente, no había nada masculino en la forma en la que el joven se acomodaba la chaqueta. Pero Foster no se preocupó de esos detalles, pensando en sus asuntos.

Foster salió del pub sin una mirada hacia atrás. El joven menudo bufó de exasperación y se apoyó en una pared, con la mirada atenta a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Una chica se acercó a él, ofreciéndole una cerveza e insinuando algo más con su mirada, pero él la rechazó con un movimiento de la cabeza. Su mirada se paseó por sobre los chicos que bebían cerveza, quienes se había soltado las corbatas y abierto los cuellos de las camisas.

—Creo que debemos irnos, Hodwell —dijo uno de ellos, el de aspecto más relajado, Bedwell.

Su amigo asintió, dándole la razón, y sacó del bolsillo de su camisa un par de billetes, que dejó bajo una de las jarras. Ambos se pusieron las chaquetas y se colgaron las corbatas del cuello. Empezaron a caminar entre la multitud que llenaba el pub, en dirección a la puerta. Al tratar de avanzar entre la gente, empujaron al mismo joven delgado que Foster había empujado antes de salir.

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa? —exclamó éste, con una voz que intentaba ser grave y aparentemente muy irritado. No había que ser muy hábil para notar que es voz no era verdaderamente masculina en lo absoluto y aunque Matthew Bedwell estaba ligeramente intoxicado, se dio cuenta de ello. El joven menudo levantó la mirada hacia el que lo había empujado, y entonces en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa culpable, que Matthew reconoció en un segundo —. Matt… —susurró el "joven", con una voz súbitamente más suave. Una voz decididamente femenina.

El aludido se quedó sorprendido al verse reconocido, más aún porque no tenía ni idea de quién era la persona que lo interpelaba, aunque la voz se le hacía familiar. Pero no lograba encajar bien esa voz con lo que lo rodeaba. Entornando los ojos, lo miró de nuevo, y una mirada atónita se leyó instantáneamente en su rostro.

—¡Harriet! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Exclamó, sinceramente sorprendido. ¿Qué hacía la pequeña Harriet Goldberg en ese sórdido lugar, a horas insólitas de la noche y vestida como muchacho? Ella tendría muchas explicaciones que dar, aparentemente.

—¿Harriet? —Preguntó Hodwell, el chico alto y aristocrático, quien no entendía nada. —Es un chico, Bedwell, no sé por quién lo estás to…

—La pensión es muy aburri… —empezó a decir Harriet, ignorando al aristocrático joven que la miraba sin entender nada. Pero no alcanzó a terminar, ya que Bedwell la arrastró por el brazo fuera del local, seguidos por Hodwell, quien seguía sin procesar lo que acaba de pasar. Quizás la cerveza se le había ido a la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron a la calle, Matthew soltó al muchacho y le quitó la gorrita que este tenía encajada, haciendo que un montón de rizos cortos cayeran sobre sus orejas. Ante la sorpresa de Nathan, era una joven, uno o dos años menor que él.

—¡Harriet Rose Goldberg! ¿Cómo se te puede haber pasado por la cabeza que venir a un pub de noche es buena idea? ¡Es peligroso! ¡Te pudo haber pasado…! —No alcanzó a terminar la oración, porque la muchacha (que claramente era una chica, a pesar de la primera impresión que Hodwell había tenido) le replicó indignada.

Nathan Hodwell miraba alternativamente a ambos, sin entender absolutamente nada. El que había pensado que era un muchacho común y corriente, había resultado ser una chica. Una chica muy enojada.

—¡Y claro, seguro que yo no puedo cuidarme por mi misma mucho mejor que dos idiotas medio-ebrios! Además no necesito que me cuides, ni tú, ni nadie —bufó ella, llevándose la manos a la cintura con un ademán muy femenino que se contradecía con su vestuario.

—¡Estoy casi seguro de que le prometiste a tu madre que no ibas a volver a hacer esto! —contestó furibundo Matthew, logrando que un rubor culpable iluminara la cara de la chica.

—No sabes lo aburrida que es esa pensión —empezó a explicar ella, intentando evitar el rubor culpable de sus mejillas —. Tenía que salir de ahí, antes de volverme loca. De todas formas, da lo mismo, ya me iba —añadió, quitándole la gorra a Matt de la mano bruscamente, antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar alejándose de ellos, mientras se volvía a encasquetar la gorra decididamente.

—Te acompañamos—decidió Matt, empezando a caminar tras ella, tras un par de segundos. Ella no hizo ningún gesto que delatara que había escuchado. Hodwell se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar tras su amigo, que parecía estar verdaderamente enojado. ¿Quién sería esa chica?

—¡Como quieras! —gritó Harriet, caminando a grandes zancadas con las manos en los bolsillos. Decididamente era una chica muy extraña, o al menos eso le parecía a Nathan. No conocía a muchas chicas que se vistieran de hombre.

Sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacía, Nathan los siguió de todas formas. La calle brillaba por la lluvia que había caído durante la tarde. Los charcos reflejaban las luces de la calle, y ellos eran las únicas personas que circulaban por ella. Parecía una noche común y corriente, nada fuera de lo ordinario. El único sonido que se escuchaba eran sus pasos chapoteando en los charcos. De repente, un ruido los hizo detenerse. Ruido de botes de basura cayendo. Harriet, quien iba unos pasos frente a ellos, miró a Matt. Hodwell vio el intercambio de miradas, y cómo los músculos de ambos se tensaban, expectantes.

Un joven delgaducho apareció por el callejón que había tras el pub. Harriet se detuvo y Matt la alcanzó. El joven intentaba correr dando tropezones y mirando por sobre su hombro. Parecía verdaderamente aterrado, sus movimientos eran nerviosos, desordenados, como si fuera el terror quien lo hiciera moverse. No había alcanzado a avanzar mucho cuando un nuevo ruido los impactó. Un balazo.

Vieron como el joven caía de bruces. Harriet se quedó helada, pero Matthew se abalanzó sobre él. Harriet, sin embargo, se quedó mirando el callejón, donde vio una sombra que desparecía en la oscuridad, como una capa. Su instinto fue más fuerte que ella, ahí había pasado algo importante y ella lo sabía. Sin dudarlo dos segundos empezó a correr hacia ella, adentrándose en la oscuridad del callejón. Corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta el fondo del pasaje. Pero la sombra que había visto había desaparecido por completo. Y ella estaba segura de haberla visto. Maldijo entre dientes y pateó unas cajas de fruta que estaban en una esquina.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo la chica, antes de disponerse a volver donde Matt y su amigo, que estaban junto al cuerpo. Hodwell la miró con el ceño fruncido. Ése no era el vocabulario de una jovencita.

Matt se inclinó sobre el caído y lo dio vuelta. El joven había caído de bruces, sin siquiera alcanzar a reaccionar a apoyar sus manos en el suelo. Había sido un tiro certero, el trabajo de un experto. Matt no recordaba haber visto a ese joven antes, pero estaba casi seguro de que era alumno de la universidad. Quizás habían sido compañeros en algún curso. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, con una expresión fija de horror. ¿Qué mierda lo había asustado tanto como para que tuviera esa cara de pánico? Abrió la chaqueta del muchacho, y vio una mancha roja extendiéndose por la camisa blanca. Recordando las lecciones de su hermana puso dos dedos en donde debería estar la arteria carótida. No había pulso.

—Nathan, ¡Ve a buscar ayuda! ¡Rápido! —le gritó Matt a su amigo, que se incorporó y corrió hacia el bar. Él volvió la mirada hacia el cuerpo caído.

Matt no sabía cómo estaba actuando tan claramente, parecía que el alcohol había desaparecido de su sangre. No sentía pulso en el cuello del joven. Mierda, estaba muerto. Seguramente el tiro había sido directo al corazón. No conocía a ningún tirador capaz de hacer algo así, y eso que Sally Lockhart era muy buena. Siguió examinando el cuerpo. Uno de sus puños estaba pegado al pecho de joven, firmemente cerrado. Con algo de esfuerzo la forzó a abrirse. Un pequeño objeto brillante cayó de la mano del joven y Matt se apresuró en recogerlo. Era una pequeña estrella plateada, con un engranaje de metal negro engastado sobre ella. Sin saber bien que pensar, se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, y volvió a inclinarse sobre el joven. Le hubiera gustado saber quien carajo era. Sintió como alguien más se inclinaba sobre él, apoyándose con familiaridad en su hombro, era Harriet, que miraba al cuerpo con incredulidad.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, con la voz agitada. Matt sólo sacudió la cabeza y Harriet abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Nunca antes había visto un cadáver. Y era tan impactante como se lo había imaginado. Ante la respuesta negativa del muchacho, volvió a preguntar. —¿Está…?

—Eso creo —murmuró Matt, y Harriet le acarició el hombro con suavidad, impresionada por el aspecto de su amigo. Nunca lo había visto tan afectad por nada. —Esto es horrible, Harriet. Esto me trae recuerdos que hubiera preferido olvidar.

Harriet le sonrió, intentando animarlo. Matt había estado en la India como parte del ejército británico, y había regresado muy afectado por algunos incidentes que habían sucedido ahí. Harriet nunca le había preguntado, pero sabía que se había visto obligado a arremeter contra civiles en un alzamiento. Nunca había querido preguntarle por los detalles.

—Lo siento Matt, pero me tengo que ir. Pronto va a llegar la policía, y van a empezar a hacer preguntas. Más me vale no estar aquí —murmuró ella, luego de unos segundos.

—Corre —fue lo único que dijo Matt, sin despegar la vista del cuerpo que tenía ante sí. Parecía estar en tan impresionado como su amiga, aunque ella sabía que él había sido testigo de horrores peores. Harriet se paró y le lanzó una última mirada a su amigo antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

El ruido de sus pasos en los charcos se perdió en la lejanía, mientras empezaba a llover. La lluvia caía con suavidad, mojando lentamente la cara horrorizada del joven, mientras la sangre que salía de la herida en su pecho se mezclaba con el agua que poco a poco inundaba el suelo.

-o-

Harriet corrió por las calles de Oxford bajo la lluvia, con la mente inquieta. ¿Qué había pasado en ese callejón? ¿Por qué el tirador había esperado que el joven saliera del callejón para dispararle? Seguramente habría sido más fácil matarlo en el callejón, ¿por qué esperar a que se alejara? Sin que ella supiera por qué, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Ahí había algo raro, algo muy raro.

Al llegar a la calle donde estaba la pensión en la que vivía, Harriet se acercó a la valla de una de las casas y la saltó con agilidad. Todos esos pasos eran parte de su naturaleza, a esas alturas de la vida. Estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. En esa casa solían dejar la puerta del jardín trasero abierta, y en la valla que separaba la casa de la pensión, había una tabla suelta. La familiaridad de esos objetos hizo que la muchacha sonriera ligeramente. Era bueno ver que el mundo seguía funcionando a pesar de lo que había visto.

Harriet se deslizó felinamente por las sombras y se acercó a la parte trasera de la casa. No se veía ni una luz en los tres pisos de la casona y ella respiró aliviada. La idea de la señora Auckley despertando y encontrándola en esa situación le daba terror. Seguramente a la bruja esa le faltaría tiempo para contarle todo a su madre. Una sonrisa burlona se asomó a sus labios imaginándose la reacción de su madre. Seguramente estaría muy enojada, pero el enfado se le pasaría en segundos. Harriet estaba segura de que su madre entendería la situación. Sally Lockhart seguramente habría hecho lo mismo. Diestramente, se encaramó en el árbol que estaba junto a la pared y escaló por el tronco.

En cosa de segundos estaba llegando a una rama a la altura del tercer piso. Con la habilidad de quien ha hecho algo muchas veces, Harriet se aferró al borde de una ventana y con un movimiento decidido se colgó de la ventana abierta y se impulsó dentro de la pieza.

Cayó con suavidad dentro de la pieza. Ya era experta en ese tipo de cosas, y lograba hacerlas en completo silencio. Se ejercitaba regularmente, como había aprendido en el colegio, y era extremadamente flexible y rápida. Le gustaba hacer deportes, y era especialmente hábil en tenis y esgrima. Su esbelta y delgada figura estaba lejos de la imagen de una chica Gibson, tan de moda en esos tiempos, pero a cambio, Harriet era una chica saludable y alegre.

La joven se quitó la ropa mojada y la colgó sobre el pequeño radiador que había en su pieza. Mientras se ponía el camisón, un bostezo sorpresivo la hizo notar lo cansada que estaba. No se había dado cuenta de lo agotada que estaba. Al día siguiente vería qué hacer con ese caso. Algo en lo que había visto le había llamado poderosamente la atención, y no podía decir exactamente qué era. Con un suspiro cansado, la chica se deslizó entre las sábanas y se quedó dormida en un instante.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? Es mi primer intento de escribir una historia de aventuras de época. Espero que resulte bien._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina  
_


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga de Sally Lockhart pertenecen a Phillip Pullman (aunque hay dos o tres que son míos).**  
**_

_Y ya está aquí el segundo capítulo. ¡Adelante!**  
**_

**El secreto en el humo**

**Capítulo 2**

Harriet ahogó una maldición al escuchar el desagradable sonido de su despertador americano, regalo de Dan. Seguramente ése era el sonido más desagradable del universo, se dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos. Sentía los músculos adoloridos por su escapada de la noche anterior, lo que le recordó que debía guardar las prendas masculinas que estaban tiradas en el suelo —no había tenido energías para guardarlas por la noche —.

_Bueno, que sea rápido_, pensó, quitándose la colcha de encima. Una corriente de aire frío la tomó por sorpresa, pero no volvió a cobijarse entre las sábanas. Con un suspiro cansado se incorporó. Hizo unos cuantos estiramientos para movilizar sus músculos agarrotados, antes de levantarse definitivamente y recoger la ropa del suelo. Si la sirvienta llegaba a encontrarla, sería el fin de sus aventuras nocturnas.

Tomando sus cosas de baño, Harriet salió de su habitación. La señora Auckley, aunque anticuada en muchos aspectos, había adoptado las últimas medidas en cuanto a higiene se refería. La pensión disponía de unas modernas duchas con agua calientes, que requerían un gran valor por parte de las pupilas para usarlas. El agua tenía dos temperaturas, en realidad, o hirviendo como para cocinar o helada con cubitos de hielo.

Los pasillos de la residencia estaban vacíos, ya que la mayoría de las chicas preferían levantarse lo más tarde que pudieran. Harriet, por su parte, prefería levantarse temprano y aprovechar el baño para sí misma. Además, así podía usar el baño todo lo que quisiera, sin que alguien la estuviera apurando.

Cuando ella salió del baño, un rato después, las demás chicas se estaban levantando y corrían por los pasillos de la pensión buscando lo que necesitaban. Harriet, mientras, se dirigió a su dormitorio envuelta en su cómoda bata y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Con un gruñido, Harriet se dirigió a su velador y sacó la ropa que necesitaba para el día. Tras vestirse se sentó sobre la cama para abrocharse los botines. Arrugó el ceño mientras trataba de ponerse los cordones. Maldito quien fuera a quien se le había ocurrido que era una buena idea poner de moda ese tipo de zapatos, ponérselos era una pesadilla.

Alguien tocó la puerta de su pieza y Harriet levantó la cabeza del enredo de sus cordones. Una cabeza morena se asomó por el resquicio de la puerta. Era una de sus compañeras de residencia, una chica morena y alegre.

—Hattie, ¿no tienes algo de perfume que puedas prestarme? —Harriet no dijo nada frente al sobrenombre que detestaba y se limitó a levantarse y a buscar algo en su tocador.

—Sí, aquí tienes. No es necesario que me la devuelvas, Erika, tengo otra —dijo, pasándole una botellita azul. La chica le agradeció y desapareció rápidamente por la puerta.

Harriet terminó de ponerse los botines y se dirigió a su tocador por segunda vez. Su rostro pecoso le devolvió la mirada con sus intensos ojos verdes. Su madre le había dicho una y otra vez que esos eran los ojos de su padre.

Su padre. Harriet nunca lo había conocido, había muerto antes que ella naciera. Si él hubiera vivido, Harriet habría sido una hija legítima. Siempre había sabido que ella no era hija de Dan y que había nacido antes que su madre se casara con él y Dan la adoptara. Lo había sabido incluso antes que Lavinia Boulstridge la llamara en el patio del colegio con un feo nombre que empezaba con "B". Harriet sabía exactamente lo que significaba esa palabra. Y por eso le había respondido con un certero golpe en la cara. Las autoridades del colegio habían llamado a su madre. Y cuando Sally se había enterado de todo el asunto, se había enfurecido. Tras gritarle de todo a la directora, había tomado a Harriet del brazo y la había matriculado en otro colegio.

—No pienso tenerte en un lugar donde se permita ese tipo de trato —había dicho, mientras Harriet llenaba su estómago de helados unas horas después, para pasar la pena.

El dedo de Harriet se deslizó por el puente de su nariz. No había heredado la nariz respingada de su madre, si no la nariz recta de su padre. No era una nariz fea, aunque a veces le parecía un poco fuera de lugar entre sus rasgos menudos. Por lo demás, le gustaba su rostro. Se sentía cómoda con él.

Tomó un par de horquillas y las puso entre sus rizos. Su pelo era corto y lo usaba ligeramente recogido. A ella le gustaba, así lo podía esconder mejor en su gorrita de muchacho. Dirigió una última mirada a su rostro en el espejo y salió de su dormitorio.

La mesa del comedor de la pensión era enorme, y estaba ocupada por unas veinticinco señoritas alegres y risueñas. A pesar de la hora, las chicas parecían estar muy activas, conversando a todo volumen entre gritos que pedían la mermelada o un jarrito de leche.

—¡Harriet, aquí! —gritó una muchacha al ver como su amiga entraba a la habitación. Con un gesto de la mano le indicó que le había guardado un asiento junto a ella.

Harriet se sentó junto a Priscilla Montgomery, su mejor amiga. Ambas habían sido compañeras en el segundo colegio de Harriet y desde entonces eran casi inseparables. Tenían muchas cosas en común, lo que las hacía ser cómplices en muchas de las cosas que habían hecho.

—Mujer, deberías comer más —Priscilla regañó a su amiga, arrugando el ceño —. Te vas a quedar en los huesos si sigues así.

—Me estoy alimentando, Priss —bufó Harriet, devorando una tostada en dos mordiscos —. Además, el kettridge es muy pesado para la mañana —añadió, sirviéndose otra tostada. Priscilla suspiró y rodó los ojos, Harriet nunca iba a dejar de actuar así.

—Harriet Goldberg —la llamó severamente la señora Auckley, que estaba sentada a la cabecera de la mesa —, siéntate como una señorita, por favor.

Harriet se enderezó en la silla, apoyando un codo sobre la mesa. La señora Auckley le dirigió otra mirada reprobatoria y ella se sentó apropiadamente.

—¿A qué hora dijo el profesor Howard empezaría su clase de hoy? —preguntó Priscilla, provocando que su amiga dejara caer la tostada nuevamente sobre su plato. Los grandes ojos verdes de Harriet se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¡Lo había olvidado! —exclamó, llamando la atención de gran parte de la mesa —. Dijo que empezaría a las ocho en punto.

—¿Sabes que eso significa que tenemos que salir ahora? —señaló Priscilla, calmadamente. Su tranquilidad contrastaba con la actitud de Harriet, quien parecía estar luchando por tragar todo su desayuno junto. —¿Nos disculparía, señora Auckley?

—Sí, claro, Priscilla —asintió la señora, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño ante la forma en la que Harriet comía —. Hasta la tarde.

Harriet se paró apresuradamente tras su amiga y se despidió de la mujer con un gesto de la mano. Las otras chicas la miraron, divertidas por su actitud. Harriet era muy querida en la pensión, y sus tonterías siempre las hacían reír.

—Al menos podrías comer como una señorita —se burló Priscilla mientras ambas subían apresuradamente las escaleras en busca de sus bolsones.

—Bah —fue la respuesta de Harriet, antes de sacarle la lengua a su amiga. Priscilla no comentó nada más antes de entrar a su dormitorio.

En cosa de minutos ambas estaban en la entrada de la casa, recogiendo sus respectivos abrigos y sombreros. Mientras Priscilla se ponía su abrigo a la última moda de París y su sombrerito de pajilla italiana, Harriet se puso su chaqueta vieja de tweed y se encasquetó una gorrita de muchacho.

—Bueno, entre tus modales y tu sentido de la moda, no sé qué es peor —se burló nuevamente Priscilla mientras Harriet abría la puerta de entrada y salía de la pensión.

—Mis modales, claro —le respondió a su amiga, completamente despreocupada —. Ahora, si ya terminaste de criticarme, empieza a correr, Priss, o llegaremos tarde.

—No pienso correr, Harriet —bufó Priscilla —. Y no necesitamos hacerlo para llegar a la clase, además. Según mis cálculos vamos perfectamente bien de tiempo —Harriet asintió y ambas jóvenes empezaron a caminar bajo los árboles que estaban empezando a perder sus hojas —. A propósito, creo que anoche hiciste mucho ruido al volver, ¿cómo es que nadie te escuchó llegar? Sabes que si la señora Auckley te hubiera escuchado estaría en serios problemas.

Harriet se sonrojó al oír eso. No debería haber roto la palabra que le había dado a su madre de no hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero era más fuerte que ella.

—Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez —dijo, pateando un montoncito de hojas —. Debe ser que no he hecho mucho deporte últimamente, estoy algo oxidada. Pero nadie me escuchó; estoy a salvo.

—Ajá —asintió Priscilla, ligeramente molesta por la actitud liviana de su amiga —. De todas formas deberías tener más cuidado, Harriet. Te puede pasar algo. Algo en serio. No me refiero a que la señora Auckley te atrape, si no a algo más grave.

—No te preocupes, mujer —la tranquilizó Harriet —. Sabes que puedo cuidarme sola.

—Lo sé, pero de todas formas te puede pasar algo —Priscilla siempre se preocupaba de su imprudente amiga. No le gustaba la idea de que le pasara algo verdaderamente grave y no poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

—Anoche pasó algo de lo más interesante en el bar —dijo Harriet luego de un breve momento de silencio. Priscilla no pudo evitar mirarla con curiosidad —. ¿A que te mueres por saber qué fue? —agregó, con una sonrisa burlona. Sabía perfectamente que el punto débil de Priscilla era su curiosidad. No había que ser un genio para notar que Priscilla moría por escuchar lo sucedido. Era cosa de ver su rostro, y cómo sus ojos se habían abierto desmesuradamente.

Harriet se limitó a encogerse de hombros y siguió caminando, dejando atrás a su amiga. Con un bufido exasperado, Priscilla caminó más rápidamente hasta que alcanzó a su amiga.

—¡Harriet Rose Goldberg, exijo que me cuentes! —le espetó a su amiga, que estalló en carcajadas al ver la mirada de ira de Priscilla. Mientras Harriet se doblaba de la risa, Priscilla la miraba con las manos en la cintura. Su mejor amiga podía ser la persona más infantil del mundo en ocasiones. —Si ya has terminado de reírte como una estúpida, ¿serías tan amable de contarme lo que pasó?

Harriet se limpió las lágrimas de risa que rodaban por sus mejillas, mientras recobraba la compostura perdida. Priscilla no tenía idea de lo divertida que se veía cuando quería averiguar algo.

—Está bien, te contaré, Pris. No te alteres tanto—accedió, acomodándose el bolsón en el hombro —. Deberías haber visto tu cara.

—Harriet —bufó amenazadoramente la joven.

—Está bien, está bien. Te contaré, pero tenemos que apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde a la clase del profesor Howard —replicó Harriet, empezando a caminar más rápidamente. Priscilla suspiró y siguió a su amiga.

-o-

Un rato después, las dos chicas llegaron al aula del profesor Howard. La clase aún no empezaba y los alumnos –hombres en su gran mayoría– estaban en pequeños grupos alrededor del salón. No era difícil adivinar acerca de qué hablaban. Seguramente el rumor acerca del asesinato en el pub ya se había regado por toda la universidad. Así era Oxford. Mientras Harriet y Priscilla se dirigían a sus asientos, escucharon comentarios de todo tipo. Especulaciones, teorías, o afirmaciones descabelladas se sucedían en la boca los alumnos:

—… ese tipo era raro, te lo aseguro. Yo compartía clases con él en primer año.

—… nadie vio al asesino, parece que le dispararon a una distancia considerable. Yo creo que usaron un dispositivo moderno para dispararle.

—Yo creo que estaba metido en algún lío de faldas. Ya se sabe cómo terminan esos.

Harriet suspiró. Aunque sabía que la mayoría de esas teorías no podían ser ciertas, ella misma tampoco estaba muy cerca de la verdad. Y se moría de ganas de conocerla. Tenía que hablar con Matt esa misma tarde. Estaba decidida a llegar al meollo del asunto y necesitaría la ayuda de su amigo para lograrlo.

Las conversaciones acerca de lo acontecido la noche anterior se detuvieron al aparecer en la sala el profesor Howard. Se trataba de un hombre mayor, muy tradicional, que en repetidas ocasiones había afirmado su creencia de que las mujeres no debían estudiar. Pero no podía evitar que ellas asistieran a sus clases, por lo que las había asumido como a un mal necesario. Sin embargo, no eran muchas las chicas que tomaban su clase. Preferían ahorrarse los malos ratos que ese profesor las hacía pasar.

El anciano profesor dejó caer los libros con un sonoro golpe sobre el escritorio, obligando a los alumnos a callar.

—¡Silencio, por favor! —dijo en voz alta —. Lo que sea que estén discutiendo ahora mismo seguramente puede quedar para después. Ahora, tenemos temas más interesantes que discutir. Asumo que todos ustedes leyeron el capítulo para hoy del libro del doctor Jacobson —el hombre esperó a que todos sus alumnos asintieran con la cabeza y abrieran sus textos antes de continuar: —Bien, como íbamos diciendo la clase pasada…

Harriet suspiró y volvió la vista a su libro. Sería una clase de lo más aburrida. Estaba segura de eso.

-o-

Como la mayor parte de las clases del doctor Howard, a Harriet se le había hecho eterna la hora y media en la que el profesor había hablado incansablemente. Cuando Priscilla y ella salieron de la sala, lo único que hubiera querido era volver a la pensión y dormir de nuevo. Había sido una mala idea salir la noche anterior.

—Harriet, yo tengo clases ahora —le recordó Priscilla. Harriet pareció volver en sí —¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Está bien. Yo iré a la biblioteca —murmuró Harriet, aferrando su bolsón con fuerza. Priscilla se despidió de su amiga con un gesto de la mano y se apresuró en dirección a su clase.

Harriet miró su reloj. Eran las nueve y media de la mañana. ¿Dónde podría estar Matt a esa hora? Bueno, podría empezar por ir al edificio de Leyes. Ese era un buen punto de partida. Se encasquetó la gorrita de muchacho en la frente y se encaminó a ese lugar.

En la facultad de Leyes la presencia femenina era aún más escasa que en el resto de la Universidad. Cuando Harriet entró al amplio hall de entrada muchas miradas se clavaron en ella. Dejando de lado lo inusual que era ver a una chica en ese edificio, Harriet era una chica bastante inusual por sí misma. Su chaqueta y gorrito masculinos llamaron la atención de muchos jóvenes. Harriet arrugó la nariz y se acercó a uno de ellos.

—Buenos días —lo saludó. El joven, pecoso y de aspecto nervioso, pareció estar al borde de un infarto al ver que ella se dirigía a él.

—Buenos días, señorita —balbuceó, cuando logró recomponerse —. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Me preguntaba si usted conoce, por casualidad, a Matthew Bedwell —contestó ella, con su mejor sonrisa encantadora. En ciertos momentos sería útil tener la habilidad para coquetear de Priscilla, pero ella lograba hacerlo bastante bien por su cuenta. Quizás así lograría encontrar a Matt más rápidamente —. Necesito encontrarlo con urgencia. Soy su… —dudó un segundo antes de terminar la oración —su prima —eso no era una mentira, ella verdaderamente era prima de Matt, dijeran lo que dijeran sus papeles.

—Me parece haberlo visto hace un rato en el cuarto piso. Creo que tenía clases con el doctor Roberts —le contestó él, aún balbuceando como un adolescente.

—Muchas gracias, señor —Harriet le devolvió una sonrisa radiante que dejó al joven boquiabierto. Sin dirigirle otra mirada, Harriet subió apresuradamente por las escaleras, esquivando a varios grupos de alumnos que bajaban.

Al llegar al cuarto piso, como le había indicado el joven pecoso en el hall, Harriet se encontró con otro problema. No tenía idea de cuál era el salón del doctor Roberts. ¿Cómo encontraría a Matt? Sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho, Harriet decidió ir hacia la derecha. Tenía las mismas probabilidades de encontrarlo ahí o en cualquier otra parte. Los pocos grupos de alumnos con los que se encontró en el camino la miraron con mala cara. Ella sabía que muchos de los alumnos masculinos de la Universidad miraban a las chicas con cierta desconfianza. A muchos de ellos no le gustaba la presencia de las chicas en la institución.

Harriet se limitó a responder sus miradas con irritación, aferrando su bolsón con aún más fuerza. Esperaba encontrar a Matt rápidamente. No le gustaba el ambiente de ese lugar. Un joven pasó a su lado por el pasillo, pero se detuvo al verlo.

—¿Señorita…? —le preguntó, obligándola a detenerse. Harriet reconoció al amigo de Matt de la noche anterior. Él debía saber dónde estaba Matt.

—Goldberg. Un gusto verlo de nuevo, ¿señor…? Creo que anoche no pudimos ser presentados adecuadamente—inquirió ella a su vez.

—Hodwell, Nathan Hodwell —respondió él, tendiéndole la mano para que ella se la estrechara —. ¿Necesita algo?

—Sí, ¿sabes dónde está Matt? —preguntó ella, sonriendo aliviada. Encontraría a Matt en un instante—. Necesito hablar con él.

—Está en clases, tendrá que esperarlo un poco —replicó él —. ¿La acompaño? —se ofreció educadamente.

—¿Usted no tiene clases? —Harriet lo miró fijamente. Hodwell pasó por alto la mirada de la jovencita, tomándola por el codo para guiarla a una banca lateral.

—No, esta es mi hora libre —respondió una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados. Después de eso se quedó callado. Harriet arrugó la nariz y no comentó nada más. Era evidente que el joven no quería hablar con ella. Vaya tipo estirado.

Se concentró en mirar las paredes del edificio. Habían sido decoradas con retratos de los ex alumnos exitosos e importantes. O mejor dicho, ex alumnos que donaban grandes cantidades para el funcionamiento y embellecimiento de la facultad. Harriet tenía la impresión de que Hodwell sería uno de esos alumnos algún día. Aunque no creía que llegara a engordar tanto como esos.

—¿A qué hora se supone que termina esta clase? —preguntó ella, para romper el silencio. Él la miró con el aspecto de alguien a quien le han interrumpido el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—A las once y media —contestó él, muy serio. Harriet suspiró. Ojalá Matt saliera rápidamente de su clase. El joven que estaba a su lado no era precisamente la compañía más agradable del planeta.

-o-

Después de un largo rato, Matt por fin salió de la sala en la que estaba entre un grupo de estudiantes. Harriet se sintió nuevamente observada por los jóvenes. Matt la vio y se acercó a ella, mirándola interrogante.

—¿Harriet? ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó al llegar junto a ella.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Matt. Acerca de lo de anoche —contestó Harriet —. Aunque… ¿podría ser en un lugar más privado? Acá hay demasiada gente.

—Está bien —accedió Matt, llevándose la manos despreocupadamente en los bolsillos —. ¿Te parece si te invito a almorzar? Y Nathan puede venir con nosotros, ¿o no?

—Sí, claro. No veo por qué no —accedió Harriet.

Los tres jóvenes bajaron las escaleras y salieron del edificio. En Oxford había muchas pequeñas tabernas que le servían comida a los estudiantes. Se dirigieron a una que solía ser tener comida deliciosa y un ambiente agradable. La mujer que atendía era agradable y simpática y siempre era un agrado el comer ahí.

Los tres entraron al pequeño tugurio y se sentaron en una mesa libre en un rincón. La mujer que atendía se les acercó y les indicó el menú del día con su habitual sonrisa amable.

—Tenemos sopa de calabaza, ternera con papas y flan. ¿Les parece bien? —preguntó, mientras despejaba su mesa de las muchas migas que alguien había dejado.

—Sí, claro —accedió Matt —. Perfecto. ¿Y podría traernos unas cervezas para acompañarlo? Muchas gracias —agregó, mientras la mujer se alejaba de su mesa —. Ahora sí, Harriet. ¿De qué querías hablarme?

—De lo que pasó anoche —dijo ella, que estaba sentada junto a él. Hodwell tuvo que inclinarse sobre la mesa para oír lo que ella decía —. ¿Pasó algo después que yo me fuera? ¿No descubriste algo interesante?

Matt se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, antes de meter la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. De él sacó algo pequeño, que dejó caer con un tintineo sobre la mesa. Harriet lo agarró rápidamente y examinó el pequeño objeto con atención.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —inquirió, mirando fijamente el pequeño objeto que tenía en la mano. Era una diminuta estrella de metal negra, que ostentaba un pequeño engranaje incrustado en ella.

—No tengo ni idea —contestó Matt, encogiéndose de hombros —. Sólo sé que Foster lo tenía en la mano cuando murió. No sé qué puede significar.

Harriet le tendió el diminuto objeto a Hodwell, quien lo examinó sin decir palabra. La mujer les sirvió la sopa de calabazas y los tres empezaron a tomarla rápidamente. Era el remedio perfecto para el frío del exterior.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Hodwell luego de un rato —. Tenemos esta cosita y un tipo asesinado afuera de un pub. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer con eso?

Harriet y Matt intercambiaron una mirada. Seguramente los dos habían pensado en lo mismo. Beneficios de conocerse desde siempre.

—Investigar el asunto, claro —dijo Matt, esbozando una sonrisa —. Al menos yo quiero saber qué demonios pasó en ese callejón.

—Yo también —agregó rápidamente Harriet —. Pero no tiene que venir si no quiere —espetó en dirección al joven que estaba frente a ella.

Nathan Hodwell la miró. No le gustaba el tono de desafío que se escuchaba en la voz de esa chica. No iba a dejar que esa chica lo opacara. Apretó los labios con un gesto decidido.

—Yo también quiero participar —los dos jóvenes que estaban sentados frente a él intercambiaron miradas nuevamente.

—Como quieras —accedió Matt, sonriente. Parecía que todo el asunto le divertía mucho —. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

* * *

_Parece que los tres se están involucrando en algo muy peligroso. ¿Serán capaces de afrontar las consecuencias?_

_Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina  
_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga de Sally Lockhart pertenecen a Phillip Pullman (aunque hay dos o tres que son míos).**  
**_

**El secreto en el humo**

**Capítulo 3**

La pensión en la que Foster vivía era verdaderamente horrible. Una casa vieja, que parecía nunca haber sido cuidada por sus dueños ni haber recibido algún tipo de mantenimiento. Harriet arrugó la vista ante la pintura descascarada de la fachada. Por lo que Matt les había dicho, la familia de Foster no era muy rica, pero podían permitirse los —altos— costos de tener a su hijo estudiando ahí. Quizás una de sus maneras de abaratar costos era el alquilar una pieza más barata. Pero seguramente podían haber pagado un lugar mejor. La pensión asemejaba uno de esos antros llenos de adictos que abundaban en los barrios bajos de Londres. Harriet no podían pensar en ninguna explicación coherente para que alguien quisiese vivir en esas condiciones. Los tres jóvenes cruzaron miradas antes de acercarse a la puerta de entrada y llamar.

Los tres habían discutido mucho acerca de qué excusa darían para ir a revisar la pieza que Foster alquilaba. No era probable que aceptaran su presencia ahí sin hacer preguntas, por mucho que la pensión pareciese ser un hoyo negro. Según Matt, la mejor idea era decir que eran amigos del difunto joven, y decir que la señora Foster los había enviado a buscar las pertenencias de su hijo. Hodwell, por otra parte, pensaba que decir que iban de parte de la policía era una mejor idea. Harriet había zanjado la discusión diciendo que la excusa de Matt era más creíble y que era su mejor alternativa. Nadie creería que la policía le había encargado a tres civiles el registro de la habitación de una víctima de asesinato; además, seguramente ellos a habían revisado la habitación ellos mismos. Hodwell había accedido de mala gana —por más que le doliera, los argumentos de la joven eran los más razonables—, a lo que Harriet sólo había respondido poniendo los ojos en blanco.

La primera impresión que tuvieron de la casa no mejoró al entrar. La mujer que les abrió la puerta se presentó como la señora Jones, dueña de la casa. Iba vestida de negro, en luto perenne por su difunto marido, cuyo retrato ribeteado de encaje negro presidía el hall de entrada. El vestíbulo de la casa era igual a los vestíbulos de la mayoría de las pensiones que se erigían en ese barrio. Una habitación oscura, con muebles desgastados y anticuados y un penetrante olor a col hervida. Una alfombra desgastada cubría los peldaños de una antiquísima escalera de madera. Harriet arrugó la nariz. Parecía que los peldaños se romperían a la menor presión.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlos, jovencitos? Yo soy la señora Goode, la encargada de la casa—les preguntó la mujer, mirándolos de arriba abajo con atención. Harriet pudo adivinar que no estaba acostumbrada a que jóvenes vestidos como ellos aparecieran en su pensión. La mirada de la mujer se detuvo en Harriet, como si se estuviera preguntando qué hacía una joven en compañía de dos hombres. La joven decidió ignorarla y dejar que fuera Matt el que hablara, mientras ella se limitaba a sonreír cálidamente hacia la mujer.

—Somos… —Matt dudó un momento, como si estuviera juntando valor para decir lo que debía decir—amigos de Jack Foster. Su madre nos pidió que viniéramos a buscar sus artículos personales para llevárselas. ¿No le molesta, verdad? —agregó, con una cara que podría haber engañado a cualquiera. Matt era un actor nato. No era una sorpresa, considerando que su madre había sido actriz en su juventud y que había mantenido su pasión por el teatro después de su matrimonio.

—Oh —dijo la mujer, que pareció sorprendida por las palabras de Matt —. He estado intentado contactarme con ella durante de días, sin muchos resultados, me temo. Me alegra que vinieran, entonces. La policía estuvo aquí hace unos días. Es una tragedia lo de Jack, ¿no creen?

—Sí, estamos muy consternados —respondió Harriet, poniendo una expresión dolorida —. Esperamos poder llevarle algo de consuelo a su pobre madre —de reojo vio la mirada de sorpresa que les dirigía Hodwell. Parecía que él no podía creer la facilidad con la que ambos mentían.

—Vengan, queridos, les mostraré la pieza de Jack —les indicó la mujer, empezando a subir las escaleras. Harriet intercambió miradas con los chicos, antes de seguirla por las desvencijadas escaleras. Parecía que los escalones estuvieran al borde de la desintegración.

Si el vestíbulo les había parecido un lugar desagradable, los pisos superiores eran aún peores. Los pisos de madera sin pulir estaban astillados, los pasillos eran aún más oscuros y el papel tapiz de las paredes estaba despegado en muchas partes; eso, sin mencionar el desagradable olor que impregnaba todo el edificio. ¿Cómo alguien podía vivir en un lugar tan deprimente? Algunas de las puertas de las habitaciones de los huéspedes estaban abiertas y Harriet pudo ver el deplorable estado en que todas estaban. En algunas de ellas logró ver a sus ocupantes, que parecían estar en tan mal estado como la casa en sí. Una niña con la cara manchada se asomó por una de las puertas y volvió a esconderse tras ella al ver a los extraños. Harriet arrugó nuevamente la nariz. Vaya lugar para tener a una familia.

La mujer los guió por varios tramos de escaleras, hasta llegar a un pequeño altillo donde sólo había dos puertas. Sin lugar a dudas se trataba de las dos piezas más pequeñas y baratas de la casa. Con el manojo de llaves que colgaba de su cintura, abrió una de ellas, revelando una pieza diminuta.

—Esta es la habitación de Jack, queridos —les dijo la mujer, señalando el interior de la menuda habitación—. Lamentablemente, es la única que podía permitirse. Aunque supongo que ustedes ya saben de sus… problemas familiares—agregó, con una mirada elocuente —. No he tocado nada. Pueden usar su maleta para llevarse las cosas. Ya no le sirve a nadie más —declaró, con un tono que dejaba en claro que no podían dudar de su honestidad.

—Está bien, muchas gracias señora —le agradeció Matt, mientras la mujer daba media vuelta y salía de la habitación.

—Dios mío, este lugar apesta —murmuró Hodwell, arrugando la nariz —. ¿Esta gente no conoce las normas básicas de higiene?

Harriet lo miró, frunciendo el ceño ante el desagradable comentario del joven.

—Es difícil poder mantener las normas de higiene cuando el edificio ni siquiera tiene agua corriente —le espetó secamente al adinerado joven —. Pero eso no nos incumbe a nosotros, señor Hodwell. Tenemos que encontrar algo que nos ayude a… resolver este caso.

Ignorando la pequeña pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo a sus espaldas, Matt estaba a cuatro patas mirando bajo la cama. Harriet, sin dirigirle una segunda mirada a Hodwell, se dirigió al armario que se alzaba en una esquina del pequeño espacio. Abrió las puertas y empezó a escarbar entre la desgastada ropa.

Hodwell miró a su alrededor, fijándose en un diminuto escritorio de madera sin pulir. Sobre él había algunos libros desperdigados y lo que parecían ser apuntes de los cursos que Foster había tomado antes de morir. Nathan reconoció algunos de los que habían estado estudiando ese trimestre en su curso de Derecho Romano. ¿Foster había sido su compañero en esa clase? Era completamente incapaz de recordar su rostro o de distinguirlo entre la masa de estudiantes que compartían ese curso. Sin dedicarle otro pensamiento, empezó a registrar los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa. Eran apuntes de clases, en su mayoría; otro de los papeles parecía ser el comienzo de una carta a una tal "Molly". ¿Sería su novia? ¿Su prometida? ¿Una hermana o una amiga de infancia? Era increíble como la vida de Foster se había perdido casi por completo tras su muerte. Nathan sintió como su amigo se acercaba a él.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —inquirió Matt, viendo la hoja de papel que el joven traía entre las manos. Hodwell negó con la cabeza y siguió revisando los papeles sobre la mesa. En ese momento, Harriet los interrumpió con un gritito.

—¡Encontré algo! —exclamó la chica, introduciendo la mano en uno de los cajones. Hodwell decidió seguir revisando los papeles y libros, pero Matt se acercó a su amiga.

Harriet sostenía en sus manos un pequeño tubo de madera pulida. Cerca de uno de sus extremos, había un pequeño compartimiento en forma de embudo sellado por la parte superior. Harriet nunca había tenido una de esas en sus manos, pero sabía lo que era. Había visto muchas de esas en los muelles de Londres. Era una pipa de opio. Harriet le pasó el aparato a su amigo, y sacó del cajón la base de la pipa.

—¿Esto es una pipa de opio? —preguntó Matt, levantando una ceja. Harriet se llevó la base de la pipa a la cara y la olió.

—Sí, y ha sido usada recientemente—confirmó la chica. Era un olor típico de los barrios bajos de Londres, que ella acostumbraba a recorrer vestida de chico, acompañando a su padrino, Jim Taylor —. ¿Crees que Foster pueda haber estado involucrado con el tráfico de opio?

—No, la verdad —contestó Matt, arrugando el ceño —. No lo conocí, pero mira dónde vivía. Si traficara opio seguramente podría pagarse un lugar mejor. Es más probable que haya sido un adicto más.

Harriet siguió examinando la pipa. No era de la mejor calidad, eso se notaba; pero aún así, tenía varios detalles grabados al pie del pequeño embudo. Harriet guardó la pipa en su bolsón. Seguramente la señora Foster no querría esa pipa, y ella estaba segura que le resultaría útil en algún momento.

—Carajo, ¡aquí no hay nada! —se quejó Hodwell, cerrando violentamente uno de los cajones del escritorio. De repente, pareció recordar la presencia de Harriet y agregó apresuradamente—: Lo siento, señorita Goldberg. Disculpe mi vocabulario soez.

Harriet le devolvió una mueca divertida que desconcertó al joven, antes de volver a inspeccionar las camisas que estaban en el armario. Matt se acercó a su amigo y abrió nuevamente los cajones del escritorio.

—Ya te dije que ahí no hay nada —bufó Hodwell, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho —. Sólo unas cartas de una tal Molly y de su madre. No son pistas —añadió, al ver que Matt estaba palpando el fondo del cajón —. ¿Qué haces?

Matt no contestó, pero tomó el cajón que había estado inspeccionando y lo sacó de su hueco. Con un rápido movimiento lo apoyó al revés sobre la mesa, desparramando su contenido de cartas y otros papeles sobre el escritorio y el suelo.

Bajo el reverso del cajón había dos montones de cartas, atados con cintas rojas y clavadas con unos clavos diminutos a la tabla del fondo del cajón. Así quedaban fuera de la vista de quien lo abriera. Era una jugada muy inteligente, la verdad.

—A veces hay que saber buscar —declaró Matt, ante la mirada sorprendida de su amigo. Sin decir nada más, sacó los dos fajos de cartas y los examinó _—. Black Star Castings_ —murmuró, al leer los remitentes de los sobres.

Hodwell rodó los ojos y sacó el segundo cajón para revisar su fondo. No había fajos de cartas bajo ese cajón.

—Oigan —dijo Harriet, desde el otro lado de la habitación —, ¿no deberíamos juntar algunas cosas para llevárselas a su madre? La señora Goode podría sospechar si no nos ve saliendo con algo en ese baúl… —se detuvo al ver el fajo de cartas que Matt sostenía —. ¿Qué encontraron?

—Unas cartas sospechosas, estaban escondidas bajo los cajones de su escritorio —contestó Matt, levantando una ceja —. Creo que con esto tenemos un par de pistas útiles —meditó —. Y tengo el leve presentimiento de que es mejor que salgamos de aquí lo antes posible.

Harriet asintió, mientras sacaba la ropa del armario y la colocaba en la pequeña y desvencijada maleta que Matt había puesto sobre la cama. Entre las camisas del joven había encontrado una bolsita con opio, que guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Los chicos decidieron poner también las cartas de su madre y las dirigidas a la tal Molly, además de los libros y la pluma que estaban en el escritorio. Harriet lanzó el pequeño reloj despertador que estaba en la mesita de noche.

—¿Eso será todo? —preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

—Eso creo —replicó Matt, cerrando la maleta rápidamente —. Vamos —añadió, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

En el vestíbulo los esperaba la señora Goode, quien miró fijamente la maleta que Matt cargaba. A Harriet le pareció que la habitación era aún más oscura que lo que le había parecido antes. Y olor a col hervida era aún más penetrante. De pronto, sintió una gran urgencia por salir de ahí.

—¿Encontraron lo que buscaban? —les preguntó la mujer cuando ellos llegaron al primer piso.

—Sí, esperamos que le lleve algo de consuelo a su pobre madre —fue la rápida respuesta de Matt, con una mirada contrita y doliente. Si Harriet no lo hubiera conocido tan bien, habría pensado que su pena era real. Cada vez se sorprendía más de las habilidades teatrales de su amigo.

—Muchas gracias, señora —agregó Harriet, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiándose unas lágrimas imaginarias. Necesitaban crear una impresión creíble.

—De nada, jovencitos —dijo la mujer, al tiempo que les abría la puerta de entrada. Harriet agradeció la corriente de aire fresco que entró. El olor a col se estaba haciendo pesado —. Por cierto, queridos —agregó la señora Goode, obligándolos a detenerse antes de salir —: ¿podrían decirle a su madre que me debe seis meses de renta?

Matt asintió con la cabeza, con lo que la mujer se dio por satisfecha y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Los tres jóvenes, sin ponerse de acuerdo, empezaron a caminar rápidamente por la calle de adoquines. Antes de llegar a la esquina, se cruzaron con tres tipos con aspecto de matones. Cuando ellos pasaron por su lado, Harriet giró la cabeza para seguirlos con la mirada. Vio como los tres gorilas se acercaban a la puerta de la casa de la señora Goode.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —murmuró, obligando a los dos chicos a acercarse más a ella —. Tenemos que correr —agregó, empezando a correr tan rápido como podía.

Matt asintió y corrió tras ella, aferrando la manija de la maleta con fuerza. Había aprendido que la intuición de Harriet solía ser de fiar. Sin entender qué demonios le había picado a sus acompañantes, Hodwell hizo lo mismo.

-o-

Los tres jóvenes llegaron a la casa de los Bedwell en unos minutos, corriendo a toda la velocidad que podían. Harriet tuvo bastantes problemas para correr, ya que sus zapatos eran muy incómodos. Por otra parte, los dos jóvenes iban arrastrando el pequeño baúl entre ambos, lo que tampoco los ayudaba a correr rápidamente.

Cuando ellos lograron entrar a la casa, dejaron escapar sendos suspiros de alivio. Aunque los tipos no los habían amenazado directamente, ciertamente sus aspectos no eran muy aseguradores. Y los tres habían tenido la impresión de que ellos estaban ahí para lo mismo que ellos habían estado.

—Uf, ¿quiénes eran esos? —inquirió Harriet —. Creo que esto es algo más grande de lo que podemos imaginar, Matt. Si esos tipos de verdad estaban tras las cosas de Foster, él estaba metido en más problemas de lo que imaginábamos.

Matt asintió en silencio y Hodwell tragó saliva. Ahora ellos estaban en grandes problemas.

* * *

_Parece que la hija de Sally Lockhat tiene la misma habilidad para meterse en problemas que sus padres, y sus amigos no se quedan atrás. Pero seguramente ella tendrá la misma habilidad para salir de ellos, ¿no?_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
_

_Muselina_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga de Sally Lockhart pertenecen a Phillip Pullman (aunque hay dos o tres que son míos).**  
**_

_Y aquí está el cuarto capítulo de esta historia.  
_

**El secreto en el humo**

**Capítulo 4**

"_Black Star Castings_" repetían los dos jóvenes mientras revisaban los montones de periódicos y revistas que habían pedido en la Biblioteca de Trinity College, donde ellos estudiaban (1). Había sido idea de Hodwell, quien había recordado el enorme archivo que ahí se manejaba. Seguramente —como habían comprobado más tarde —el archivo incluía publicaciones de diarios y revistas recientes. Lamentablemente, Harriet no había podido acompañarlos a la biblioteca. A pesar de que las mujeres ya eran parte de la Universidad, muchos colleges no aprobaban la inclusión de mujeres en la Universidad; entre ellos Trinity College. Por eso mismo, ellos dos estaban solos en la biblioteca, revisando periódicos y revistas de los meses anteriores.

—Uf, seguro que Harriet habría encontrado lo que necesitamos en un momento —bufó Matt, luego de que ambos hubieran pasado horas revisando los diarios y revistas del archivo. Su amigo levantó la cara de las revistas que estaba leyendo y levantó una ceja.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —preguntó Hodwell, con un tono seco. Al parecer, Matt pensaba que la chica era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y la tenía en muy alta estima. Pero Hodwell so sabía qué demonios le veía su amigo a esa joven. Sólo era una muchacha como cualquier otra. Nada especial.

—Es muy buena encontrando cosas —señaló su amigo, suspirando mientras señalaba la pila de periódicos que les faltaba por revisar. Hodwell gruñó ante el solo pensamiento de tener que registrar esos papeles —. Ni idea de cómo lo hace, pero es excelente para eso.

—Pero no está aquí y no podemos llevarnos estos papeles —replicó Hodwell, con un gesto de impaciencia antes de volver la vista a los diarios. Matt suspiró y lo imitó. Seguro que Harriet estaba igualmente frustrada por no poder ayudarlos.

No sacaba nada con quejarse de la ausencia de su amiga; lo mejor que podía hacer era ponerse a trabajar de nuevo. Tenía que encontrar algo que los ayudara a entender qué estaba pasando. Por alguna razón, sentía que el asesinato de Foster era parte de algo más grande y sentía escalofríos ante esa idea. Apartó los periódicos y revistas donde no habían encontrado menciones a la Blacksmith Castings y se concentró en la pila que aún no habían leído.

—¡Encontré algo! —un susurro entusiasmado de Hodwell llamó la atención de Matt unos minutos después. El otro joven le pasó un periódico —cuya fecha indicaba que había sido publicado algunos meses atrás— y señaló un pequeño recuadro en la sección de economía y finanzas.

_**UNIÓN DE DOS COMPAÑÍAS NACIONALES DEL METAL**_

_Dos tradicionales empresas inglesas relacionadas con la producción y fabricación de metal se han fusionado esta semana, en una sorprendente jugada maestra por parte de sus dueños. Durante la última década, ambas compañías se han visto asediadas por deudas, producto de años de mala administración. En el caso de North Star Castings, la misteriosa explosión que destruyó gran parte de su fuerza productiva (hace más de veinte años) y la muerte de su dueño, sumado a una administración desorganizada, había reducido sus ingresos de manera drástica desde entonces. _

_Sin embargo, a pesar de la mala salud de la compañía, el año pasado fue comprada por una sociedad anónima. Y los nuevos dueños trabajaron duro por darle una nueva imagen a la empresa. Con un éxito apabullante y sorpresivo. Desde entonces, las acciones de North Star Castings han subido a niveles impresionantes para tan corto plazo. _

_Ahora, la empresa planea expandir su negocio y abarcar la construcción de barcos y otros medios de transporte. Por eso, los propietarios decidieron comprar la totalidad de acciones de la tradicional compañía Blacksmith and Sons. La compañía fabricante de medios de transporte ha estado envuelta de varios problemas desde la muerte del anciano señor Blacksmith por una apoplejía. Sus hijos, en una decisión impactante, decidieron poner a la venta la empresa en su totalidad._

_El portavoz de la nueva compañía Black Star Castings anunció que habrá grandes reestructuraciones en las administraciones de ambas empresas, aunque se rehusó a entregar más detalles._

La noticia seguía, dando detalles financieros de los que Matt no sabía nada. Seguramente Sally Lockhart podría explicarles todo eso, pero ella estaba en Londres. Bueno, Harriet siempre podía preguntarle en una de sus cartas. Matt anotó eso en la lista mental de "cosas por hacer" que estaba creando en ese momento.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Hodwell, levantando una ceja al hablar —. ¿Crees que eso sirva de algo?

—Sí, creo que es justo lo que necesitábamos. Pero aún aquí parece haber cabos sueltos —respondió Matt, arrugando la nariz —. En un gran punto de partida, pero tenemos que seguir buscando —añadió, antes de tomar otro periódico viejo. Hodwell, por su parte, se tomó el tiempo de copiar el artículo en su libreta.

Cuando los dos jóvenes salieron de la biblioteca, varias horas después, sus libretas habían recopilado varios artículos, además del anuncio de la fusión de las empresas. Una pequeña nota sobre la muerte del señor Blacksmith —una enfermedad curiosamente rápida y mortífera —, un artículo detallado sobre los problemas de administración de Blacksmith and Sons —antes de la muerte del dueño — y otra historia sobre la asombrosa recuperación de North Star Castings.

—Espero que esto sirva para empezar —suspiró Matt, mientras ambos salían del cálido interior de la biblioteca directamente al helado exterior. Sentía que había algo raro en todo eso. Las noticias y reportajes ciertamente le habían dado mala espina.

—Sí… —replicó pensativamente Hodwell, acomodándose su bufanda —. ¿Crees que podamos hablar con esa asesora financiera que conoces? Seguramente ella nos podrá explicar con más detalle todo esto. Hay unos detalles que no entiendo respecto a la compra y venta de compañías. Supongo que ella sabe de eso.

—Ya lo había pensado —respondió Matt, mientras bajaba las escaleras de la biblioteca. Verdaderamente hacía mucho frío ahí; llegar a su casa sería un verdadero agrado. Enterró las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y siguió caminando, seguido de su amigo —. Seguramente Harriet puede encargarse de eso.

Hodwell le dirigió una mirada interrogativa, sin dejar de caminar a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Por qué? ¿No puedes contactarla tú, acaso?

—Es su madre, Hodwell — replicó Matt —. ¿No te lo había dicho?

Su amigo asintió, sin decir una palabra, mientras ambos jóvenes continuaban su camino por las calles de adoquines de Oxford. Cada uno estaba efectivamente perdido en sus propios pensamientos, por lo que no intercambiaron más palabras hasta llegar a la calle donde se separarían. Matt continuó su camino en línea recta, despidiéndose de su amigo con una inclinación del sombrero. Nathan le respondió de la misma manera, doblando la esquina para dirigirse a la elegante pensión en la que vivía.

-o-

Windlesham le indicó a su cochero que se detuviera en la mitad de la calle. Nada en la casa con fachada blanca la distinguía de las demás en la misma calle, pero el señor Windlesham parecía verdaderamente nervioso por algo. Con mucho cuidado, cogió el sobre que estaba en el asiento del coche junto a él. Las luces de la calle iluminaban las rejas y parte de la vereda, dándole un aire ligeramente tenebroso a la escena. Con algo de dificultad (debido a su ya avanzada edad) el anciano se acercó a la puerta de la casa y llamó a la puerta. Una pequeña sirvienta vestida con un sencillo traje negro y un delantalito de volantes apareció frente a él.

—Buenas noches, señor Windlesham —lo saludó con una reverencia, invitándolo a pasar. El señor Windlesham la siguió hacia una pequeña habitación que claramente era el despacho del dueño de casa. Un lugar ordenado y dedicado a los negocios. Windlesham sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Él sabía muy bien de qué se trataban usualmente esos negocios.

La menuda chica le indicó que se sentara en una cómoda silla de respaldo alto y le preguntó si quería una taza de té. Windlesham le agradeció, mientras se sentaba en la silla y miraba a su alrededor. Una habitación sobria y de buen gusto. Windlesham había estado en ese despacho varias veces antes, pero siempre le impactaba la profesionalidad que denotaba el lugar. No era lo que uno esperaba de una mujer que hacía el trabajo de la dueña de casa.

—La señora estará aquí en un momento —le indicó la empleada antes de salir del despacho. Windlesham se concentró en mirar un cuadro de cacería que decoraba una de las paredes de la pieza. Parecía ser una pieza de las que se fabrican en serie, reflexionó Windlesham analizando la pintura. Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir analizando el grabado porque en ese preciso momento, la puerta del despacho se abrió.

Si cualquier otra persona hubiera entrado a esa habitación, seguramente habría imaginado a su ocupante como un hombre de negocios inglés. Casi se sentía la presencia del sombrero de hongo y el bigote de su ocupante. Pero la verdadera dueña de casa era la mujer que en esos momentos estaba parada en el umbral de la habitación.

—Buenas noches, señor Windlesham —le dijo, entrando a la habitación y sentándose en la otra silla de respaldo alto. Su forma de pronunciar las consonantes delataba su origen francés. Aunque claramente había algo en ella que era mucho más interesante que su acento.

Su aspecto tampoco era el de una mujer de negocios tradicional. En lugar de una sencilla falda y un blusa simple (lo que solían usar las mujeres trabajadoras de la época) la mujer frente a él llevaba un corsé rojo con aplicaciones de encaje negras, extremadamente revelador. Windlesham no pudo evitar pensar que esa mujer no entendía el concepto de modestia, tan sagrado para las jovencitas británicas. La falda de su vestido podía parecer algo anticuada, con el polizón que se usaba veinte años antes; pero ayudaba a dejar en claro que su propietaria tenía una figura envidiable. Al sentarse, la mujer cruzó sus piernas y se acomodó la falda, dejando entrever unas medias de seda negra y (por un breve segundo gracias a un estratégico corte a un lado de la falda) una liga de encaje. Decididamente ese no era el vestuario que una dama inglesa tradicional usaría.

—Supongo que viene aquí a preguntarme por el… —la joven dudó unos segundos antes de continuar —, el pequeño asunto que me encargó en su última visita —Windlesham asintió, intentando evitar la mirada penetrante de la mujer —. Está hecho. No fue difícil. El tipo estaba ebrio como una cuba — respondió ella con una sonrisa seductora, que a Windlesham le pareció aún más perturbadora.

—Eh… —titubeó por unos segundos —. Muchas gracias, madeimoselle Boutin. El pago llegará en la fecha acostumbrada.

—Ajá —madeimoselle Boutin se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, mirando al hombre frente a ella como un gato mira a su presa —. Sin embargo, necesita algo más de mí. Usted no vino sólo a pedir un informe de la… misión. Usted necesita algo más de mí, ¿o me equivoco?— la mujer se paró de su asiento y rodeó la silla de Windlesham.

—Bueno… —Windlesham titubeó antes de seguir hablando —. Sí, madeimoselle Boutin, necesitamos de sus servicios una vez más.

La mujer se acomodó en uno de los apoyabrazos de la silla, mirándolo fijamente. Lentamente, deslizó una sus manos por el brazo del hombre mayor, quien se tensó notoriamente bajo su tacto. Con la otra mano, la mujer rodeó los hombros del anciano y la apoyó en su pecho.

—Y bien… ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? ¿Meterme en la cama de algún viejo empresario y hacerlo parecer una apoplejía? Eso fue divertido —dijo, con una voz sensual. Windlesham parecía estar pegado a su silla —. ¿O algo más… directo? Esos son mi especialidad. Es sorprendente lo rápido que la vida escapa de los hombres. Un cuchillo permite verlo más directamente, pero las balas también tienen su gracia. Muchos ingenuos piensan que pueden escapar. Como si se pudiera escapar de la muerte. La inocencia de los hombres es… curiosa.

—Ajá —dejó escapar cuidadosamente el hombre —. Señorita Boutin, necesito que usted se encargue de este… personaje. Ha estado… —Windlesham sopesó cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de terminar la oración —metiendo las narices donde no le conviene. Por supuesto, el método queda a su elección su señorita —declaró, tendiéndole a madeimoselle Boutin un sobre sellado.

La mujer lo tomó cuidadosamente y rompió el sello. En ese momento, Windlesham se dio cuenta de que la mujer tenía las uñas pintadas de un intenso color rojo que combinaba con su corsé. El extraño y antinatural color la hacía parecer aún más peligrosa.

Windlesham mantuvo la vista en las manos de la mujer mientras ella extraía el archivo que él le acababa de entregar. La mujer examinó los papeles con cuidad, fijándose particularmente en la fotografía que habían adjuntado.

—Vaya, creo que este será un trabajo interesante —declaró, con una sonrisa felina —. ¿Para cuándo lo quiere, estimado señor Windlesham? —añadió, entrecerrando los ojos.

Windlesham se removió en la silla, incómodo. Esa mujer siempre se las arreglaba para hacerlo sentir vulnerable cada vez que la veía. Aunque claro, ella se ganaba la vida asesinando gente. _"Eliminación de residuos"_ lo llamaba habitualmente. No era sorpresa que cada vez que estaba cerca de Juliette Boutin Windlesham se sintiera como el ratón frente al gato. Ella era peligrosa, muy peligrosa.

—Lo antes posible, Madeimoselle Boutin —dijo, luego de un incómodo silencio. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Considérelo hecho, Monsieur —una sonrisa aún más amplia se desplegó en su blanco y atractivo rostro.

Windlesham sintió un escalofrío.

* * *

(1) Uno de los principales Colleges de la Universidad de Oxford. Estos son parte de las divisiones administrativas/académicas de la Universidad. En la época de esta historia, la mayoría de ellos eran exclusivos para hombre, aunque había algunos para mujeres. Sin embargo, también había clases que se dictaban en conjunto para varios colleges, tanto de hombres como de mujeres.

* * *

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina  
_


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga de Sally Lockhart pertenecen a Phillip Pullman (aunque hay dos o tres que son míos).**  
**_

_Bueno, aquí va el quinto capítulo. ¡Que lo disfruten!  
_

**El secreto en el humo**

**Capítulo 5**

—¡Vamos, Harriet! —exclamó Matt, corriendo por el andén de la estación de Oxford—. ¡El tren partirá en cualquier momento! —añadió, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de uno de los vagones.

Su amiga corrió torpemente hacia él, cargando una pequeña maleta, y él la ayudó a subir, un segundo antes de que el guardia de la estación anunciara que el tren iba a dejar la estación. Los dos jóvenes entraron al primer compartimento vacío que encontraron y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Apenas estuvieron dentro, Harriet se sentó sobre asiento, quitándose la gorrita de muchacho que llevaba y dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Por un momento había pensado que perderían el tren.

—Estúpidas botas —masculló, levantando una pierna para que Matt viera su calzado. Unas botas con botones (a la última moda) y con un pequeño tacón, que era lo suficientemente alto como para estorbarle. Matt no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver esos zapatos. Nunca hubiera esperado ver a Harriet Goldeberg con algo así. Harriet frunció el ceño y musitó entre dientes —: Intenta tú correr con esos tacones.

Matt le guiñó un ojo y le indicó a su amiga que bajara su pierna al suelo del compartimento con un gesto.

—Así no se sientan las señoritas —se burló, imitando hábilmente el tono desaprobador habitual de la señora Ackley. El mismo Matt había tenido que sufrir el desprecio de la desagradable mujer más de una vez. Al parecer, la señora no consideraba que su amistad con Harriet fuera muy apropiada.

Harriet sólo le sonrió. Ambos habían sido amigos desde la infancia, y no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse. Harriet disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Matt, porque se sentía cómoda con él. Nada de señorita-modales-perfectos cuando estaban solos, al contrario de lo que tenía que soportar en la pensión. Algunas de las chicas que vivían ahí eran irritantes por naturaleza, y no le hacían a Harriet más fácil tolerarlas con sus comentarios burlones hacia su persona. Priscilla era única en ese sentido, a ella le gustaba la actitud desenvuelta y natural de su amiga. Por su parte, Matt disfrutaba de la compañía de Harriet, porque ella misma era una chica sencilla y natural. La única otra chica que lo trataba de esa forma era Priscilla, y su relación se había vuelto algo _complicada_ durante los últimos años.

—Bueno, tenemos cinco horas para llegar a Londres —dijo el joven, revisando su reloj y comprobando que el tren había iniciado la marchar puntualmente—. ¿Te parece si revisamos qué es relevante de los artículos que encontremos? El otro día no logramos hablar mucho acerca de esto y creo que es importante.

Harriet asintió, y ambos se pusieron a revisar las notas que Matt había hecho sobre los artículos con mucha atención. No podían dejar escapar ni un solo detalle, eso podía determinar los resultados de su investigación.

Los dos habían sido invitados al baile de cumpleaños de la hijadel Honorable Charles Bertram, Catherine. Y aprovecharían la semana de medio semestre para ir. El noble había sido amigo de Sally desde su juventud, ayudándola a ella y sus amigos —el padre de Harriet, Frederick Garland y su tío, el amable Webster Garland— a montar un negocio de fotografía, arte que le fascinaba sobremanera. Harriet sabía que el señort Bertram le había propuesto matrimonio a Sally poco después de su nacimiento, pero su madre le había rechazado con amabilidad. Sin embargo, años más tarde, él se había casado con la socia de Sally, Margaret Haddow. Por lo que Sally le había contado alguna vez, había habido un terrible escándalo social al hacerse conocido el hecho; Margaret no era de la nobleza. Pero los Bertram habían salido airosos de la situación y habían tenido una hija.

Catherine Bertram solía hacer que Harriet y su hermana menor, Leah —hija de Sally y el ahora parlamentario Daniel Goldberg— se sintieran algo inseguras. Había heredado de su padre una elegancia natural, y tenía un carácter tan serio como el de su madre, que hacía difícil hacerle bromas o jugar con ella. Las hijas de Sally, por otra parte, carecían de la elegancia natural de la joven, y aún más de su espléndida figura. Sí, Catherine Bertram era decididamente una de esas chicas que parecían tenerlo todo. Y a pesar de eso, la chica siempre había sido amable con todo el mundo. Harriet estaba segura de que la señorita Bertram nunca había hecho un escándalo egoísta. Simplemente no era su estilo.

Harriet no pudo evitar una sonrisa al pensar en todos ellos. Sally había perdido a su familia cuando era muy joven. Sus amigos habían sido su familia. Harriet había crecido entre ellos; la ahijada de Jim Taylor, que le contaba cuentos de la selva; una nieta sustituta para Webster Garland (que nunca había tenido hijos) y la alegría de su madre. Harriet nunca se había sentido poco amada. El cariño era algo que abundaba en su vida y se sentía muy agradecida por ello.

—¿En qué piensas, Hattie? —le preguntó Matt, usando deliberadamente el apodo que Harriet odiaba por sobre todas las cosas. Ella lo golpeó repetidamente con la pequeña libreta que tenía sobre la falda, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro pecoso.

—En nada, estúpido —le espetó, mientras Matt estallaba en carcajadas ante el arrebato infantil de Harriet —. Puedes pasarme tu libreta, quiero anotar lo que necesitamos preguntarle a mamá. ¿Dices que es algo de las acciones de Blacksmith and Sons y de qué más?

Matt le repitió nuevamente las preguntas que él y Hodwell habían pensado en peguntarle a Sally Goldberg. Harriet las apuntó cuidadosamente en su propia libreta, en la página siguiente a donde había escrito sus propios apuntes de los artículos.

—Es una auténtica lástima que no haya podido ir a esa biblioteca —bufó la chica, luego de unos minutos de silencio —. Debe ser increíble —añadió, con un tono melancólico. Como mujer, ella aún tenía prohibidas un buen número de cosas en la Universidad. A los sectores más tradicionales no les gustaba la idea de incorporar mujeres a la vida académica. No era su lugar. Harriet y el resto de las alumnas mujeres de la Universidad tenían que enfrentarse a ese tipo de cosas con regularidad.

Matt arrugó el ceño; él sabía que segregar a los alumnos por sexo era una soberana estupidez, pero no podía hacer nada respecto a eso.

—Pues sí, es estupenda —reconoció el joven —. Pero es muy helada —añadió, con una mueca burlona.

Harriet le sonrió, divertida por el comentario de su amigo. A ella no le importaba helarse si podía acceder a toda esa información. Pero como no podía hacer nada por ello en ese preciso momento, decidió rebuscar en su bolso de mano. Sacó el ejemplar de un periódico matutino y lo extendió frente a ella.

—¿Te importa? —bufó Matt, irritado por la pared de papel que ella había puesto entre ambos —. Si accedí a viajar contigo era porque me interesaba tu conversación, no la del _Daily Horace_ —la voz del joven sonaba algo más áspera de lo usual. Como si algo le hubiera molestado profundamente. Antes de que Harriet pudiera responder, Matt apoyó la cabeza en una de sus manos y su mirada se perdió en el paisaje. Algo de verdad lo había disgustado.

Harriet bajó el periódico, ligeramente consciente de haber cometido una impertinencia hacia su amigo. Estaba más acostumbrada a viajar sola que acompañada, y ya tenía sus pocos rituales. Mientras doblaba el diario observó por el rabillo del ojo lo que había molestado tanto a su primo. El titular de la portada era sobre una matanza en Sudáfrica. Harriet sabía que llevaban un tiempo en guerra allá, con los _Boers_, como se llamaban a sí mismos los colonos holandeses. Harriet suspiró y posó su mano sobre la mano que Matt tenía apoyada en su rodilla.

—Lo siento —murmuró. Matt sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien —masculló él. Harriet se moría de ganas de decirle algo, pero no sabía qué.

Sabía que Matt había pasado por situaciones similares en su tiempo en la India. Matt se había enlistado en el ejército imperial apenas pudo, y había sido destinado al oriente poco después. Harriet no tenía muy claro lo que había pasado con su amigo allá, pero sabía que se trataba de algo muy malo. Matt había sido dado de baja tras una seria herida en un levantamiento popular y había regresado a Inglaterra como otra persona.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, el revisor irrumpió en el compartimento. Inmediatamente Harriet se alejó de su amigo, y él pareció volver a la realidad.

—¿Sus billetes, por favor? —les pidió el hombre, no antes de lanzarles una mirada de desaprobación. Seguramente se había imaginado que se encontraba con una pareja. Harriet se sonrojó ante la sola idea. Matt y ella sólo eran amigos y ella lo tenía claro. Y sabía muy bien que Matt no pensaba en ella de esa forma; esos pensamientos estaban reservados para Priscilla.

Ella le tendió su billete al caballero, intentando dirigirle una sonrisa amistosa. Lo único que recibió de él —junto con el billete perforado — fue una mueca intraducible. Acto seguido el hombre se volteó para revisar el billete de Matt.

La joven podía ser muy infantil cuando se lo proponía, y apenas estuvo segura de que el hombre no podía verla, imitó su mueca desaprobatoria bastante burlonamente. Matt la vio y no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas, ganándose otra mirada indignada del revisor. Sin dirigirles otra mirada, el revisor se retiró del compartimento, dejando a los jóvenes reír a sus anchas. El pesado ambiente que parecía haberse instalado entre los dos amigos se disipó y ambos pudieron disfrutar de un viaje agradable en la mutua compañía.

—Entonces, déjame ver si entendí —dijo Harriet, luego de unos minutos de silencio —. De repente, la _North Star Castings_ empezó a aumentar sus ingresos sin mayores explicaciones. Poco después, el dueño de una de las empresas del mismo rubro, que no estaba en su mejor momento, muere _misteriosamente_ y sus herederos deciden vender su compañía a la _North Star_. Ahora la _North Star_ se llama _Black Star_ y está generando ingresos a niveles astronómicos. ¿Eso es todo?

—Es un muy buen resumen de la situación —replicó Matt, sonriendo —. Y si lo pones así, todo suena muy extraño. Digo, es una serie de eventos verdaderamente afortunados para los dueños de la _North Star_, ¿no?

—Exactamente, Matt —señaló Harriet, bajando su mirada a la libreta de Matthew, para chequear que hubiera entendido todo.

-o-

Ya estaba oscuro cuando el tren llegó a Londres. Los dos jóvenes se bajaron junto con sus maletas y buscaron rápidamente un taxi que los llevara a casa de los Goldberg. Harriet estaba feliz por la expectación de ver a toda su familia; ya llevaba unas semanas sin verlos y los extrañaba. Por fortuna para ellos, el taxi parecía estar apurado y los llevó a su destino con rapidez inusitada (probablemente ayudado por el escaso tráfico que había a esa hora). Mientras Matt se quedaba atrás para pagarle al hombre el precio del viaje, Harriet subió los pocos escalones que faltaban para llegar la puerta de la casa y pulsó el timbre.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que la puerta se abriera y verse abrazada por una mujer tan alta como ella. Sally Goldeberg había sido guapa en su juventud —aunque no poseía el tipo de belleza que la sociedad inglesa admiraba en esos tiempos — y lo seguía siendo en su madurez. Estrechó a su hija entre sus brazos y la examinó de pies a cabeza. Era impresionante el parecido que la chica tenía con Fred.

—Te extrañaba, Harriet —dijo al soltarla y Harriet besó la mejilla de su madre.

—Yo también, mamá —replicó, con una sonrisa. Sally le indicó que entrara, antes de saludar a Matt, quien acababa de subir los escalones tras Harriet.

Por la puerta del despacho principal apareció un hombre impresionante. Dan Goldberg era literalmente un gran hombre, además de haber sido elegido recientemente como miembro del parlamento. Harriet lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla, mientras él la saludó con dos besos en las mejillas, a la usanza húngara.

—Un gusto verte, Harriet —la saludó su padre adoptivo con una sonrisa, antes de estrechar la mano de Matt.

La siguiente en aparecer fue Leah, la hija de Sally y Dan. Estaba en la edad en la que las chicas crecen descontroladamente y parecía ser dos veces más grande de lo que había sido cuando Sally se había ido a Oxford, apenas unas semanas antes. Sus brazos y piernas parecían haber crecido desproporcionadamente y sus movimientos eran torpes y descordinados. Sin embargo, se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Harriet! ¡Ya te extrañaba! —exclamó alegremente Leah —. ¿Puedes creer que a mí también me invitaron al baile? ¡Mi primer baile! —añadió a continuación, claramente emocionada —. Mamá encargó un vestido, llegará mañana —siguió contándole a su hermana, que la escuchaba divertida. Leah tendía a sobreexcitarse por ese tipo de cosas y Harriet lo encontraba muy divertido.

—Supongo que tienen hambre, chicos —señaló Sally, indicándoles que pasaran a la salita de estar de la familia. Matt la miró con algo parecido a la devoción.

—¡Sí! Estamos famélicos, tía Sally —exclamó, provocando la risa de la dueña de casa y una sonora carcajada por parte de Dan.

—Le diré a Ellie que les traiga algo para comer —dijo Sally, señalándoles las puertas de vidrio opaco de la salita. Leah seguía hablando de su nuevo vestido de baile, que al parecer había sido diseñado siguiendo la última moda y era un "sueño".

—Tendrás que reservarme unas cuantas piezas, entonces —dijo Matt mientras dejaba pasar a la adolescente primero a la salita. Leah se puso roja hasta la raíz del cabello, provocando una nueva carcajada de su padre.

Harriet respiró hondamente. Era bueno estar nuevamente en casa, aunque fuera por unos pocos dias.

* * *

_¿No es una serie de coincidencias de lo más interesante? Estoy segura que en la North Star/Black Star creen lo mismo. Esto se vuelve cada vez más complicado._

_¡Hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga de Sally Lockhart pertenecen a Phillip Pullman (aunque hay dos o tres que son míos).**  
**_

_Aquí tenemos el capítulo seis, ¡que lo disfruten!  
_

**El secreto en el humo**

**Capítulo 6**

Los ojos de Leah estaban abiertos de par en par cuando el carruaje de los Goldberg llegó a la casa de los señores Bertram. Era una casa bastante grande en un sector muy elegante de Londres y en ese preciso momento, todo tipo de damas y caballeros elegantes estaban haciendo su entrada. Las lámparas con las que habían iluminado la fachada dejaban caer sus luces sobre las sedas brillantes y las joyas de las invitadas. Y los caballeros parecían muy imponentes con sus sombreros de copa y sus chaquetas elegantes. La menor de las hijas de Sally tragó saliva. ¿Qué pasaría si hacía algo mal? No sería capaz de levantar la cabeza de nuevo.

Su madre le devolvió una sonrisa aseguradora, como si adivinara lo que pasaba por la mente de su hija menor. Con un gesto, le indicó a Leah que levantara la cabeza e intercambió un guiño cómplice con su hija mientras el cochero detenía el carruaje frente a la casa.

La primera en descender del carruaje fue Harriet, que estaba más cerca de la puerta. Lo hizo con un saltito decidido, que impresionó a su hermana. Leah siempre había admirado la seguridad que su hermana mostraba en toda ocasión, parecía que Harriet podía dominar cualquier situación en la que se encontrara. Leah quería ser como su hermana.

Pero Harriet no se sentía tan segura como se veía. Cuando se trataba de deportes o asuntos académicos ella confiaba totalmente en sus capacidades. Aunque había recibido una educación privilegiada de sus padres, ellos habían priorizado lo académico sobre la etiqueta (sobre la que ni Sally ni Dan sabían mucho). Harriet no tenía problemas a la hora de discutir sobre economía internacional, pero una cena de cuatro platos era suficiente para ponerle los pelos de punta. Y un baile era peor. Mucho peor.

Pero ella no pensaba dejar que su temor se mostrara en su rostro. No iba a dejar que unos aristócratas cualquieras la miraran en menos. Matt se acercó a su amiga por la espalda.

—¿Lista? —Matt le estaba dirigiendo una sonrisa brillante, al tiempo que le ofrecía el brazo con gallardía. Harriet le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos subieron las escaleras de entrada tras Dan, Sally y Leah.

Una vez en el interior de la casa, las tres mujeres se dirigieron al vestidor de damas, donde podrían dejar sus abrigos y revisar que sus vestidos y peinados estuvieran bien arreglados. Harriet se acomodó el cabello en uno de los espejos que rodeaban la pequeña habitación mientras Sally ajustaba la cinta del vestido de Leah.

—¡Mamá! —protestó la muchacha arrugando el ceño y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho —. ¡Está bien!

Sally le sonrió a su hija menor y revisó su aspecto en uno de los espejos, antes de indicarles a sus hijas que salieran de la habitación. Dan y Matt las estaban esperando afuera y les ofrecieron el brazo galantemente a sus acompañantes.

A la entrada del salón de baile se encontraban los Bertram; el honorable Charles, su mujer Margaret (la socia de Sally en la agencia) y su hija Catherine. Sally y su marido los saludaron alegremente, antes de presentar sus cumplidos a la cumpleañera. Acto seguido fue el turno de Harriet y Matt.

—Por Dios, muchachos, ¡cuánto han crecido! —exclamó Charles al saludarlos. Margaret los saludó con su habitual simpatía, diciéndoles que esperaba que tuvieran una velada agradable. Luego fue el turno de ellos de saludar a Catherine.

—Eh… feliz cumpleaños —le dijo Harriet al verla. Catherine le sonrió amablemente, pero no hizo ningún intento por iniciar una conversación con ella. Harriet no se ofendió por ello, ella y Catherine nunca habían sido grandes amigas. Probablemente no tuviera de qué hablar y no necesitaban forzar la relación entre ambas.

Mientras los cuatro entraban al salón de baile, Harriet pudo escuchar una pequeña conversación entre su hermana menor y Catherine Bertram. Ellas dos eran más cercanas que Catherine y Harriet e intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras antes que Leah entrara al salón.

Los Bertram habían contratado a unos decoradores de moda para que arreglaran la estancia, que lucía deslumbrante bajo las luces y decoraciones. Los invitados, ataviados con lo mejor de su guardarropa, se deslizaban por el suelo mientras la orquesta tocaba música suave. El baile aún no comenzaba, ya que los dueños de casa seguían recibiendo a sus invitados.

—Hola, Sally —el pequeño grupo vio como Jim Taylor, famoso autor, se acercaba a ellos —. ¿Y esa no es mi ahijada? —agregó, mirando a Harriet —. Un gusto verte, Harriet —añadió, dándole la mano a la joven, con un guiño travieso.

En ese momento, la mujer de Jim, Adelaide Bevan, se acercó a ellos. Si era extraño ver a Jim en un lugar tan elegante, Adelaide parecía haber nacido en un baile. Su elegante figura parecía haber sido creada para los salones de la aristocracia. Ella saludó a los Goldberg besándolos en las mejillas y con una sonrisa encantadora. Comentó lo bonita que se veía Leah con su vestido nuevo y lo mucho que le gustaba el color verde del vestido de Harriet. Un minuto después, un muchacho apareció junto a ellos. Harriet reconoció a Fred Taylor, el hijo mayor de Jim y Adelaide. Él los saludó con un informal gesto de la mano y le guiñó el ojo a Leah.

—¡Hola, Fred! —exclamó Leah, súbitamente relajada al ver a su mejor amigo. Rápidamente se acercó a él y ambos empezaron una animada conversación a un lado de los adultos. Jim estaba divertido interrogando a su ahijada y a Matt acerca de la universidad cuando los Bertram hicieron su entrada en el salón.

—¡Amigos! —Charles llamó la atención de sus invitados —. Junto con Margaret y Catherine queremos darles la bienvenida a nuestro hogar. Esperamos que la velada sea verdaderamente encantadora y que la disfruten mucho.

Tras esas palabras, el señor Bertram les hizo un gesto a los músicos de la orquesta para que comenzaran a tocar. Catherine fue la encargada de abrir el baile, acompañada del hijo de un noble que Harriet no conocía. La misma Harriet fue arrastrada a la pista de baile por Matthew, quien había anotado su nombre varias veces en la tarjeta de baile de su amiga (y en la de Leah).

—Vaya, has mejorado mucho tu forma de bailar, Matt —se burló Harriet mientras ambos giraban sobre la pista de baile al ritmo de un vals. Matt siempre había sido torpe para bailar, y ahora sus movimientos, que aún distaban mucho de la perfección, eran mucho más fluidos de lo normal.

—Oh, mamá me enseñó hace un tiempo —contestó él, con la misma sonrisa burlona —. Al parecer, estaba cansada de verme hacer el ridículo en los bailes.

—Bueno, al menos podrás guiar a Leah correctamente —comentó ella, señalando a su hermana que estaba bailando con Fred Taylor. A ambos les faltaban bastante por aprender respecto al baile y se movían con torpeza por la pista de baile.

—Bueno, es su primer baile, creo que se merece bailar todo lo que pueda —le respondió su amigo, mientras la primera pieza acababa —. ¿Quieres algo para beber? Podemos buscar un camarero que esté sirviendo champagne. Jim le pidió esta pieza a Leah, a mí me toca la que sigue.

Harriet accedió a la propuesta de su amigo, ya que no tenía esa pieza comprometida, y ambos se alejaron de la pista de baile. Rápidamente localizaron a un mozo que llevaba una bandeja llena de copas alargadas y le pidieron un par de copa para ellos. Después de eso, se dirigieron a un espacio libre junto a una de las ventanas, donde podían observar a los invitados con suma atención.

—Dios mío, no conozco a nadie por aquí —se quejó Matt, mirando los elegantes vestidos de las mujeres y el aspecto distinguido de los hombres —. Me siento tan perdido aquí —añadió, dando un sorbo a su copa de champagne.

—Yo también —murmuró ella —. Es muy amable por parte de Charles el invitarnos, pero… no pertenecemos aquí. Ellos se conocen desde hace generaciones, nosotros somos los nuevos aquí. Nunca seremos parte de este mundo.

Matt asintió con la cabeza y bebió un nuevo sorbo de su copa, examinando a los demás invitados con atención. De pronto, Harriet le dio un golpecito en el codo y señaló a un hombre joven que estaba mirándolos.

—¿Ése no es tu amigo? —le preguntó la joven a su amigo —. ¿Hodwell, no?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —inquirió Matt. En ese momento, Hodwell se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban mirándolos. Con un expresión de extrañeza, se excusó con sus compañeros y se dirigió al rincón donde estaban Harriet y Matt.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —bufó Harriet, antes de que el joven aristócrata llegara donde ellos. Desde el momento en que lo había conocido el joven le había caído mal. La había fastidiado con su condescendencia y mala actitud hacia ella, como si por ser mujer ella fuera incapaz de hacer nada.

Matt no alcanzó a contestarle porque en ese momento, el señor Hodwell llegó junto a ellos. Los saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Es un placer verlos aquí —dijo, con un tono muy formal. Matt se dio cuenta de que su amigo se sentía genuinamente aliviado de verlos ahí —. Por cierto, no sabía que conocieran al Honorable Charles Bertram.

—Es un gran amigo de mi madre —comentó Harriet, con una sonrisa que Hodwell no supo interpretar —. De hecho, fueron socios en más de una ocasión. Un negocio de fotografía. El señor Bertram es un fotógrafo muy talentoso.

El señor Hodwell respondió a ese comentario con un levantamiento de cejar, pero no pudo decir nada más porque una muchacha se acercó a ellos. Harriet arrugó el ceño al reconocer a la chica que había sido provocado que sus padres la cambiaran de colegio. La joven la miró de reojo, pero toda su atención estaba concentrada en Nathaniel. El pobre joven parecía sentirse bastante incómodo por ser el objeto del interés de Lavinia Boulstridge**.**

—Buenas noches, señor Hodwell. No puedo creer que no haya ido a saludarme apenas llegó —dijo la muchacha, con un tono inconfundiblemente coqueto —. Pero se lo perdonaré si me promete bailar conmigo. Creo que todos mis bailes están pedidos, pero seguramente podré arreglármelas.

Harriet pudo ver como el joven se ponía súbitamente pálido y no pudo evitar reírse para sus adentros. Parecía que el joven consideraba a Lavinia de la misma que forma que ella. Eso hizo que el joven Hodwell ganara varios puntos en la estima de Harriet. Sin embargo, esa sensación se esfumó al oír la respuesta de Nathaniel.

—Sería un placer, señorita Boulstridge —contestó, provocando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro de la chica —, pero la señorita Goldberg acaba de prometerme todas las piezas que aún no ha comprometido. Lo lamento, Lavinia. En otra ocasión tendremos la oportunidad de bailar juntos —dijo, extendiendo su mano hacia Harriet, que se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos antes de entender que él le estaba pidiendo su carnet de baile. Se lo entregó mecánicamente, aún desconcertada.

Aunque su desconcierto era mucho más leve que el de Lavinia. Al verse rechazada por el joven, se había quedado con la boca abierta. Sin embargo, en cosa de segundos la joven se volteó hacia Harriet y la abrazó sorpresivamente. Harriet se quedó rígida mientras la otra hablaba con rapidez.

—Oh, Harriet, querida. ¡No te reconocí! Aunque claro, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez. ¿Cuándo fue eso?

Harriet logró recuperarse de su sorpresa y esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—No sé, creo que teníamos unos doce años —contestó, mirándola fijamente. El rostro de Lavinia que quedó estático —. Aunque claro, recuerdo que su vocabulario no era precisamente el más apropiado para una señorita, especialmente a esa edad. ¿Cómo fue que me llamó?

Lavinia no contestó a la clara provocación de Harriet, pero le dedicó una mirada feroz, que no pasó inadvertida a los ojos de Nathaniel Hodwell.

—Señorita Goldberg —dijo antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiera decir nada —, me parece que el próximo baile está a punto de comenzar. ¿Me otorgaría el placer de bailar conmigo? —preguntó, ofreciéndole su mano a la muchacha. Harriet aceptó la mano que le era ofrecida y siguió a Nathaniel a la pista de baile.

Cuando los primeros compases de un nuevo vals empezaron a sonar, Hodwell puso su mano en la cintura de Harriet con delicadeza. Ella arrugó el ceño, pero apoyó su mano en el hombro del joven, mientras tomaba la otra mano que él le ofrecía.

—Veo que la señorita Boulstridge no es de su completo agrado —murmuró ella, mientras él la guiaba por la pista de baile siguiendo los compases —. O al menos eso me imagino, ya que prefirió bailar conmigo a bailar con ella. Sé que no le simpatizo mucho, señor Hodwell —añadió, al ver que él no pensaba responderle.

—¿De dónde sacó eso, señorita? —él bajó la mirada hacia la joven, esbozando una sonrisa —. Usted sí me agrada, Harriet.

—¿De verdad? —Harriet tenía problemas a la hora de creer esa afirmación —. No lo diría por la forma en la que actúa conmigo, señor. Parece que no opina muy bien de mí.

—Es observadora, señorita —replicó él, girando con ella —. En ese caso, debo confesar que, si bien antes usted no era de mi agrado, hoy usted ha ganado mi admiración total.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué sería eso? —le preguntó Harriet, a su vez.

—Porque a usted tampoco le agrada la señorita Boulstridge —replicó él, alzando las cejas sin dejar de sonreír —. Seguramente usted misma no puede ser demasiado mala. Por cierto, ¿por qué no le agrada Lavinia? —Nathaniel la miró a los ojos, y Harriet desvió la mirada.

—Cosas de niñas, señor Hodwell—contestó ella, cambiando su expresión rápidamente —. No tengo buenos recuerdos de la señorita Boulstridge en el colegio. ¿Por qué no le simpatiza Lavinia?

—Posiblemente porque nuestros padres han intentado juntarnos desde que tengo memoria —replicó él, con un gesto de cansancio. Harriet le sonrió con calidez. Podía imaginarse lo que eso suponía.

—¿Sabe? Creo que ahora usted también me agrada más —señaló, mientras seguían girando en la pista de baile —. Al menos tenemos algo en común —añadió, sonriendo traviesamente. Hodwell se encontró a si mismo sonriéndole de vuelta.

La música s detuvo unos momentos después y Nathan le hizo una reverencia al separarse de ella, que fue respondida —con algo de torpeza— por Harriet.

—Si mal no me equivoco, creo que tengo el placer de bailar esta pieza con usted, también —señaló él, tendiéndole nuevamente su mano. Harriet vio de reojo como Lavinia Boulstridge los observaba, verde de envidia.

—Por supuesto —contestó, tomando la mano que él le ofrecía y tomando posiciones nuevamente en la pista —. El placer es todo mío.

-o-

Luego de unas horas de baile y conversación amena, los señores Bertram le señalaron a sus invitados que la cena estaba servida en el comedor. Harriet fue escoltada al comedor por Matthew Bedwell, quien era su pareja por la noche. Ambos se ubicaron en una mesa redonda a un lado de la sala, acompañados de otros jóvenes de su edad. Por otra parte, Nathaniel fue arrastrado a una mesa con sus padres y otras familias de conocidos.

Aunque él nunca se lo hubiera esperado de sí mismo, Hodwell estaba mirando a la joven que estaba sentada junto a su mejor amigo. Parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho en esa mesa con sus amigos; mientras él estaba obligado a sentarse con sus padres y sus socios de negocios.

—Parece muy interesado en esa mesa —afirmó la señorita Boulstridge, que estaba a su lado. Hodwell le devolvió una mirada irritada —. Oh, señor Hodwell, usted podría apuntar más alto. Esa señorita, claramente, no está a _nuestro_ nivel. Por supuesto, es inteligente y estudia en la universidad, pero hay un cierto "algo" que nunca tendrá.

Hodwell se sintió tentado a responderle de forma poco amable, pero no era capaz de hacerlo frente a sus padres.

—Bueno, la familia de la señorita Goldberg puede no ser de la nobleza, pero su padre es un político destacado —señaló él, volviendo la vista al plato de comida que tenía frente a él —. No veo cuál puede ser el problema con ella.

—Oh, ¿no lo sabe? —preguntó Lavinia, con expresión escandalizada. Hodwell sólo le devolvió un levantamiento de cejas, que ella interpretó como una invitación a seguir. Bajando la voz, la joven agregó —: Harriet _no es hija del señor Goldberg_, la señora Goldberg la tuvo antes de conocer al señor Goldberg.

Nathaniel Hodwell miró a Lavinia Boulstridge con las cejas juntas, demostrando que los cotilleos de la joven le habían molestado. Ella sin embargo, pareció no darse cuenta, hasta que las palabras del joven borraron su sonrisa.

—Aún así, me parece que la señorita Goldberg es una joven interesante e inteligente —declaró, volviendo a mirar su comida —. Y la verdad, espero poder profundizar mi relación con ella, estoy seguro que puedo aprender bastante de su forma de tratar a las personas.

Dicho eso, tomó una cucharada de comida de su plato y se la llevó a la boca, ignorando la expresión descompuesta de Lavinia.

* * *

_Parece que Harriet disfrutó de hac_e_r sentir mal a la chica que la trató mal en el colegio.__ Aunque me imagino que es un deseo casi común a la mayoría de las personas, ¿no?_

_¡Hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina_


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga de Sally Lockhart pertenecen a Phillip Pullman (aunque hay dos o tres que son míos).**  
**_

_Un nuevo capítulo, ¿que harán ahora?  
_

**El secreto en el humo**

**Capítulo 7**

Al día siguiente, Harriet y Matt bajaron a desayunar a una hora bastante más tardía de la que acostumbraban, considerando que luego de la fiesta se habían acostado bastante tarde. Sally los recibió en la sala del desayuno, leyendo el periódico de esa mañana, con una taza de té delante de ella.

—Buenos días, chicos —los saludó, sonriendo alegremente por sobre el borde del diario —. Anoche no hablamos mucho al regresar, ¿cómo lo pasaron en el baile?

—Bien, mamá —contestó Harriet, echando huevos revueltos sobre una tostada y comiéndola con entusiasmo —. Estuvo muy divertido —añadió, tras tragar el primer mordisco de su desayuno. Los huevos revueltos de Ellie eran los mejores del mundo.

—SÍ, los Bertram sí saben hacer buenas fiestas —corroboró Matt, estirándose sobre la mesa para alcanzar la mantequilla y la mermelada para sus _scones_ (1) —. Recuérdame pasar por la cocina para felicitar a Ellie por estos _scones_, están deliciosos.

—Harriet, anoche olvidé preguntarte —dijo Sally, bajando el periódico —. ¿Quién era ese joven con el que bailaste casi toda la noche?

—Oh, es Nathaniel Hodwell, mamá —contestó Harriet, sirviéndose una taza de té caliente —, es amigo de Matt en Oxford. Me sorprendió encontrarlo ahí, la verdad. Supongo que sus padres son amigos de los Bertram —agregó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y por eso bailaste con él casi toda la noche? —inquirió su madre, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa. Harriet se sonrojó violentamente al oír eso, pero siguió desayunando sin hacer ningún comentario. Sally sonrió para sus adentros al ver eso, y se lamentó un poco por estar perdiéndose ciertas partes de la vida de su hija.

—¿Dónde está Dan, tía? —preguntó Matt en ese momento. Acababa de darse cuenta de que Dan podría ayudarlos de una forma u otra. Seguramente él podía ayudarlos con el crimen que había ocurrido tras la taberna en Oxford. Y aún tenían que hablar con Sally acerca de las empresas involucradas.

—Está en su despacho —contestó Sally, levantando las cejas —. ¿Lo necesitan para algo?

Harriet miró a su amigo, y él asintió con la cabeza. Era sorprendente que su amistad fuera tan fuerte que ambos podían comunicarse sin necesidad de palabras. En ese momento, lo que Harriet había querido decir era que necesitaban preguntarle a Sally acerca de las empresas, y Matt había accedido a ello.

—Sí, la verdad. Y además, mamá, Matt y yo tenemos algo que preguntarte —inquirió la joven —. Hace unos días, nos encontramos con una situación… interesante.

Con esas palabras, Harriet empezó a contarle la historia a su madre. El joven que había sido asesinado afuera del bar —Sally frunció el ceño ante eso —, las cartas que habían encontrado en la habitación de Foster—ambos se ganaron una mirada de reprobación por mentirle a la mujer — y las noticias que los jóvenes habían encontrado en la biblioteca.

—No sé qué decir, chicos —declaró Sally Goldberg al terminar de oír la historia. Sus ojos brillaban con la anticipación de los viejos tiempos —. Hay algunas cosas que claramente están mal, pero no puedo recriminárselos, Dios sabe que nosotros hicimos lo mismo en nuestra juventud. ¿No tienen las noticias financieras que mencionaron hace unos minutos? Me gustaría echarles un vistazo.

Matt le pasó su libreta, que Sally examinó son avidez por unos momentos. De pronto, su rostro palideció. Parecía que algo de lo que habían encontrado le había traído malos recuerdos.

—¿Está todo bien, mamá? —le preguntó Harriet, inclinándose sobre la mesa para tomar la mano de su madre —. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Nunca les he hablado de la North Star y de Axel Bellman? —dijo Sally, con un hilo de voz. Los dos jóvenes frente a ella negaron con la cabeza —. Pues bien, creo que hay cosas que tienen que saber si la North Star está verdaderamente metida en esto. Hace muchos años, la North Star compró muchas empresas que habían quedado en bancarrota, para armar una nueva compañía.

Fue el turno de los jóvenes de sorprenderse mientras Sally les contaba la intriga en la que se habían visto envueltos en su juventud. De Axel Bellman y el arma "demasiado terrible para ser utilizada" que pensaba crear. Harriet y Matt escucharon la historia del mago Mackinnon y Lady Mary; de Isobel, la trágica enamorada; y del propio padre de Harriet y su muerte. Sally nunca le había contado los detalles de la muerte de su padre, pero en ese momento, Harriet se enteró de que su padre había muerto en un incendio provocado por Axel Bellman y Windlesham, su secretario. Escucharon como Sally había ido a la fábrica de Bellman y lo había confrontado, matándolo en una explosión de la misma máquina infernal que el hombre quería producir en masa.

Cuando Sally terminó su historia, Harriet se quedó mirándola de hito en hito. Sabía que su madre se había involucrado en varias aventuras peligrosas en su juventud, pero nunca había escuchado los detalles. Lentamente, la joven se paró de su asiento y abrazó a su madre sin decir una palabra.

—Gracias por contármelo todo, mamá —murmuró; la historia había servido para que ella tomara la decisión definitiva. Llegaría al final de ese asunto, costara lo que costara. Si alguno de los involucrados en la muerte de su padre estaba metido en eso, ella estaba decidida a sacarlos a la luz.

Sally le sonrió afablemente a su hija y volvió la vista a la libreta. Luego de unos minutos en los que se mantuvo callada, la mujer suspiró.

—No sabía que la North Star había regresado a la bolsa, pero creo que hacer las averiguaciones del caso no será demasiado difícil. Necesitamos saber quién es el nuevo dueño de la empresa, hasta donde yo recuerdo, Bellman no tenía herederos. Respecto a la otra empresa_, Blacksmith and Sons_, creo que recuerdo algo. El año pasado, dos de sus barcos sufrieron graves accidentes, como el que desató todo la primera vez —Sally tenía el ceño fruncido de tanto pensar, mientras los dos jóvenes la miraban expectantes —. Como se pueden imaginar, eso no hizo mucho bien a la imagen de la compañía. Estuvieron al borde de la quiebra, hasta que el dueño murió. Supongo que después de eso, la _North Star_ la compró.

—Entonces, ¿crees que el hundimiento de los barcos fue a propósito, como la otra vez? —inquirió Matt, que había estado analizando todos los hechos en silencio. Con los antecedentes que Sally acababa de darles, estaba seguro de que había algo más grande cocinándose ahí.

—Estoy segura de ello —murmuró Sally, dejando la libreta sobre la mesa —. Miren, no puedo decirles que no se involucren, sería una hipocresía de mi parte y ustedes ya están bastante metidos. Sólo les pido que tengan cuidado y que me mantengan informada.

—¿Nos vas a ayudar? —preguntó Harriet, abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa.

—Por supuesto —respondió Sally, con una sonrisa traviesa —. Mañana me encargaré de hacerles un archivo con toda la información que pueda recopilar.

Harriet y Matt intercambiaron miradas divertidas; a ninguno de los dos le había pasado inadvertido el brillo en los ojos de Sally al decir eso.

-o-

Para Nathaniel Hodwell, la mañana fue bastante menos agradable que para sus amigos. Tras despertar bastante más temprano de lo que le hubiera gustad, desayunó en su cama, mientras revisaba los periódicos londinenses de la mañana. No había ninguna noticia interesante y su mente rápidamente voló a su conversación con Lavinia Boulstridge la noche anterior. En su fuero interno, tenía que reconocer que el desprecio que la jovencita había mostrado por Harriet Goldberg le irritaba; especialmente porque él reconocía que se había sentido superior a ella al conocerla —aunque por otros motivos —. ¿Por qué había demostrado tal encono la señorita Boulstridge hacia Harriet? Era absurdo que se comportara de esa forma, su relación sólo había sido cuando eran niñas.

Decidió dejar de lado esos pensamientos, los chismes no eran lo suyo, y se levantó. Mientras se dirigía al pequeño baño de su habitación, alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación.

—Pase —masculló el joven. El mayordomo de la familia entró, cargando una elegante bandeja de plata. Sobre ella, Nathaniel pudo distinguir un sobre blanco.

—Buenos días, señor —el hombre lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza —. Hace unos minutos vino un mensajero con una nota para usted —añadió, señalando el sobre. Nathaniel lo tomó y rompió uno de los lados sin muchas ceremonias.

El sobre sólo contenía una hoja doblada en cuatro. El mensaje era corto y simple y parecía haber sido escrito con urgencia.

_Hodwell, necesitamos verte. ¿Podrías venir a Orchard House durante la tarde? Es importante._

_M. Bedwell_

—Muchas gracias, señor Carter —le agradeció el joven al mayordomo —. Puede retirarse —agregó, al ver que el hombre no se movía.

—Señor, su madre me pidió que le recordara que el almuerzo será servido a las doce y media en punto —dijo el hombre, con su acartonamiento habitual.

—Está bien. Mensaje recibido —respondió Hodwell, haciéndole un gesto al hombre para que se retirara. Con un suspiro, entró a su vestidor para arreglarse para el día. Cuando por fin estuvo vestido y bien arreglado, se sentó en su escritorio para escribir una pequeña nota a Bedwell, confirmando la cita de esa tarde. ¿Habrían descubierto algo interesante? La urgencia de la nota de su amigo le llamaba poderosamente la atención.

Tras garabatear un par de líneas en una hoja de papel, tomó un sobre y garabateó la dirección de Orchard House en ella. Con un par de pasos rápidos, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala de la familia. Como se esperaba, Carter estaba ahí, terminando de arreglar algunas cosas.

—Señor Carter —dijo el joven después de llamar la atención —, necesito enviar este mensaje a Twickenham. La dirección está en el dorso del sobre.

—¿Es extremadamente urgente, señor? —preguntó el mayordomo, tomando la nota de manos de su jefe.

—Bastante, envíe a un mensajero lo más rápidamente que pueda —señaló Hodwell, poniendo su mejor gesto de hijo de lord.

—Por supuesto, señor Hodwell —asintió Carter, dirigiéndose al vestíbulo.

Nathaniel miró su reloj de pulsera; aún quedaba media hora para su almuerzo con sus padres. Tomó una novela de Dickens (2) de la estantería de la habitación. Siempre le había agradado el autor inglés y sus relatos trágicos, que siempre le habían parecido muy lejanos a su vida de niño privilegiado. Sin embargo, a las pocas páginas tuvo que detenerse. Las condiciones de vida de los personajes se parecían demasiado a las que había observado en la residencia de Foster. De pronto, la historia de la novela le pareció mucho menos ficticia y mucho más real. ¿Cuántas personas seguían viviendo en esas condiciones paupérrimas? En ese momento, una sonrisita se asomó a sus labios. Podía imaginarse perfectamente la respuesta que Harriet Goldberg le daría a esa pregunta. Y seguramente vendría acompañada de comentarios burlones respecto a su posición privilegiada. Siendo una muchacha inteligente, la señorita Goldberg era algo predecible.

—Señor, el almuerzo está servido —le señaló una empleada, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró él, levantándose del cómodo sillón donde estaba y dirigiéndose al comedor de la familia.

Ahí, sentados en uno de los extremos de la enorme mesa del comedor, estaban sus padres. Nathaniel sabía que su padre prefería almorzar con sus socios en la City, en lugar de en su casa. Eso no auguraba nada bueno para él.

—Buenas tardes, Nathaniel —lo saludó su padre, con ese tono que siempre lograba que él se sintiera culpable de lo que fuera. Incluso podía hacerlo sentirse culpable de cosas que ni siquiera había hecho.

—Buenas tardes, padre, madre —saludó él, con una inclinación de cabeza antes de sentarse en el puesto vacío. Sus padres siempre le habían impuesto respeto y se comportaba con absoluta formalidad cuando estaba con ellos.

—Buenas tardes, Nathaniel —su madre esbozó una sonrisa al ver a su hijo menor, su favorito —. Veo que anoche en el baile lo pasaste muy bien. Vi que hablabas con la señorita Boulstridge en varias ocasiones.

—Pero no bailó con ella —le espetó Lord Hodwell a su mujer. Nathaniel suspiró. Preveía una larga discusión, que francamente no le interesaba tener. Una empleada, vestida con un tradicional vestido negro y delantal blanco, sirvió la sopa de entrada.

—Pero sí bailaste con otra señorita, ¿verdad? —su madre parecía estar de un ánimo más conciliador que su marido y Nathaniel agradeció interiormente por ello —. ¿Quién era ella?

—Es Harriet Goldberg, mamá. Es amiga de Matthew Bedwell y estudia en Oxford —respondió él, bajando rápidamente la vista a su plato. De reojo había visto como las cejas de su padre se fruncían al escuchar eso.

—¿Goldberg? —Lord Hodwell escupió el nombre con rabia y dejó la cuchara de sopa a un lado de su plato —. ¿Hija del parlamentario? ¿De ese socialista? —quizás había sido mala idea por parte de Nathaniel decir el nombre de la señorita —. ¿Y por ella despreciaste a la señorita Boulstridge?

—¿Y si lo hice qué, padre? —bufó el joven, fijando la mirada en su padre —. Lavinia es una chica egocéntrica y aburrida, la señorita Goldberg es una joven inteligente e interesante —agregó, desafiante.

—¡Nathaniel!—su padre usó un tono de advertencia para dejarle en claro a su hijo que no permitiría respuestas así. Nathaniel apretó los labios y siguió comiendo. Su madre parecía estar incómoda al ver que sus dos compañeros no se hablaban, por lo que la mujer intentó poner un nuevo tema de conversación. Sin embargo, su marido frustró ese intento, al declarar —: Nathaniel Hodwell, la señorita Boulstridge es mucho más adecuada para ti. Te aconsejo que de ahora en adelante, seas más amable con ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿O acaso no puedo preguntar? —le espetó su hijo, sarcástico. Lord Hodwell clavó su mirada en su hijo menor.

—Porque los señores Boulstridge tienen mucho dinero y sólo una hija —masculló, intentando mantener la calma —. Tú eres sólo el hijo menor de un Lord, no vas a heredar demasiado, jovencito.

—Puedo trabajar —declaró el joven, manteniendo la mirada de su padre —. No necesito el dinero de nadie, padre —agregó, dando un sorbo a su copa de vino. Ambos hombres siguieron comiendo en silencio, intercambiando miradas irritadas.

Lady Hodwell había estado toda la conversación mirando alternativamente a su marido y a su hijo preferido. Nunca le habían gustado las confrontaciones. Por suerte para ella, sus dos hijos mayores eran tranquilos y nunca le habían discutido a su padre. Pero su hijo menor era todo lo contrario, siempre llevándole la contraria a su padre en lo que podía. Nunca se había conformado con lo que su marido le decía.

—Nathaniel, ¿cómo va todo en la universidad? —le preguntó a su hijo, cuando la empleada estaba sirviendo el plato de fondo.

—Todo bien, mamá —Nathaniel esbozó una sonrisa dirigida a su madre —. La verdad, este semestre tengo cursos de lo más interesantes, mis profesores son brillantes. De verdad, agradezco el privilegio de poder estar estudiando ahí.

—Más te vale —le espetó su padre, que aún seguía irritado —. Si quieres trabajar, tendrás que tener al menos un título decente.

—¡Reginald! —exclamó su mujer, recriminando a su marido con la mirada. Nathaniel se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo en silencio.

-o-

—A ver, ¿podrían repetirme lo que pasó tras el bar? Tengo mis apuntes, pero quiero estar seguro de haber entendido correctamente —Dan había sacado su libreta de notas apenas los dos jóvenes le habían empezado a contar la historia y había tomado apuntes de todo lo que ellos habían dicho.

Los tres estaban en el despacho de Dan en Orchard House. El parlamentario estaba sentado en su escritorio, su hija en una silla frente a la mesa y Matt estaba parado a un lado de ella. Los dos jóvenes repitieron la historia del joven asesinado fuera del bar.

—Ajá —Dan garabateó una pequeña anotación en su cuaderno y lo dejó sobre la mesa —. ¿Saben? Esta historia me suena algo conocida. Hace unos días, un reportero joven vino a verme. Trabajamos juntos en el periódico, hace algunos años, él era sólo el chico de los mandados; ahora, es un reportero oficial —Harriet levantó una ceja, indicándole que las introducciones no eran necesarias —. Ya voy a llegar al punto, Harriet, no te impacientes. Este joven estaba investigando una serie de asesinatos que la policía no ha resuelto. Y había varios de ellos que se asemejaban mucho en el estilo de ejecución al que ustedes describieron.

—¿En serio? —Harriet intercambió miradas con Matt. Eso era una pista de las buenas.

—Sí, la descripción suena parecida a la que él me dio —respondió Dan, agachándose para buscar algo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio —. Podrían ir a verlo al periódico. Tengo su tarjeta —añadió, dejando un pequeño rectángulo de papel sobre su escritorio.

Matt lo tomó y leyó la dirección de un periódico al otro lado de Londres. Él y Harriet habían planeado ir a visitar a la madre de Foster ese día, para hablar con ella y arreglar los detalles del envío de las cosas de su hijo. No podrían ir a ambas cosas sin separarse.

—Harriet, ¿por qué no vas con Hodwell a ver a la señora Foster? Yo iré a ver a este tipo al otro lado de la ciudad —sugirió él, luego de pensarlo por unos momentos —. ¿No será problema, verdad?

—No, claro que no —accedió Harriet —. ¿Le mandaste la nota para que venga aquí?

—Sí, Nathan debería llegar en cualquier momento —respondió su amigo, enderezándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta —. Y yo debería irme lo antes posible. No tenemos tiempo que perder, Harriet.

—Está bien —respondió Harriet, antes de volverse hacia Dan —. Dan, muchas gracias. Nos has sido de gran ayuda.

—Cuando quieran, Harriet —contestó su padrastro, sonriéndole sobre la carpeta que acababa de tomar —. Y si necesitan otra cosa, no duden en contactarse conmigo.

Harriet le sonrió y acompañó a Matt a la puerta. Después de despedirse de su amigo, fue a su dormitorio a buscar sus cosas de abrigo. Apenas el amigo de Matt llegara a la casa, saldrían inmediatamente a la casa de la mujer que tenían que visitar. Además de sus cosas de abrigo, aprovechó de tomar una pluma y una libreta de su escritorio. Siempre podían serles útiles. Estaba en eso, cuando su hermana tocó a la puerta.

—Pase —dijo, mientras metía la libreta y su pluma en una pequeña cartera. Su hermana se asomó por la puerta.

—Oye, el chico del baile está en el vestíbulo —dijo la chica, sentándose sobre la cama de su hermana mayor —. Dijo que te va a esperar. ¿Qué pasa?

—Te lo explicaré más tarde —dijo Harriet, apresuradamente, antes de salir de su habitación a toda velocidad.

* * *

(1) Scones: panecillos ingleses para el desayuno o el té. Se sirven calientes, con mantequilla o mermelada.

(2) Charles Dickens (1812-1870): Novelista británico, conocido por retratar a las clases bajas inglesas. Entre sus obras más destacadas se encuentran _Grandes Esperanzas_, _Oliver Twist_, _David Copperfield_ y _Canción de Navidad_.

* * *

_¿Con qué se encontrarán ahora?_

_¡Hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga de Sally Lockhart pertenecen a Phillip Pullman (aunque hay dos o tres que son míos).**  
**_

_Y aquí tenemo el capítulo ocho, ¡que lo disfruten!  
_

**El secreto en el humo**

**Capítulo 8**

La calle londinense en la que vivía la señora Foster era casi tan miserable como la donde se situaba la pensión de su hijo en Oxford. Los edificios ennegrecidos por el humo mostraban terribles signos de deterioro, más de lo que cualquiera de los dos jóvenes que en esos momentos caminaban sobre los adoquines de la calle. A Harriet no le hubiera extrañado ni un poco que alguno de los edificios se desarmara frente a ella. Muchos parecían mantenerse en pie sólo por la fuerza de la costumbre. Durante el largo recorrido en el metro de Londres y en bus, Harriet puso al día al joven con los hechos que su madre les había contado esa mañana. No le contó toda la historia de Sally, por supuesto, si no que le narró lo sucedido en líneas generales. Por la mirada del joven, adivinó que él estaba admirado del valor de la madre de la joven. Ella también lo estaba.

—Entonces, ¿cree que de verdad estamos metidos en algo turbio? —inquirió él, quien claramente ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones.

—Estoy segura de ello, señor… —Harriet se interrumpió a media frase, como si estuviera pensando en algo —. ¿Le importaría que nos tratáramos por el nombre? Si vamos a estar involucrados en algo como esto, lo mejor es que tratemos de ser amigos.

—Pensé que ya lo éramos, Harriet —respondió él, sorprendiendo a la joven con una sonrisa amistosa.

Harriet le sonrió a su vez y extendió una de sus manos hacia él para que el joven la estrechara. Nathaniel lo hizo, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Un placer, entonces, Nathaniel —contestó ella. Desde la noche anterior, el joven le había empezado a caer mucho mejor. Al menos creía que ambos podían tener una relación más cordial —. ¿Dónde se supone que está la casa de la señora Foster?

—¿Matt no te dio la dirección? —preguntó él, mirando a sus alrededor. El barrio en que estaban no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Harriet asintió, metió una mano al bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó el papelito en que Matt le había anotado la dirección de la señora Foster.

—Calle Weirwood, catorce-veintiocho —murmuró, leyendo del papelito. Nathaniel Hodwell se acercó más a ella, para escuchar bien lo que ella acababa de decir entre dientes.

—No debemos estar lejos —apuntó el joven, indicándole la dirección en la que creía que estaba la casa —. ¿Dónde dices que fue Matt?

—Va a ver a un periodista que podría ayudarnos —respondió ella, empezando a caminar en la dirección que él le indicaba. Por los números de bronce ennegrecido en la puerta de las casas, podía ver que ya estaban cerca de su destino.

—Esta es —Nathaniel señaló una casa al lado derecho de la calle. Harriet miró los ladrillos ennegrecidos y suspiró; decididamente era la casa en peor estado de toda la calle. No quería ni imaginarse lo que debía ser el interior de ese lugar. Pero tenían que entrar ahí; era algo que debían hacer.

El joven se acercó a la puerta de la casa de huéspedes y golpeó con la aldaba. Unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió y se encontraron frente a una viejecita encorvada y vestida de negro. La anciana los miró de arriba abajo con curiosidad.

—Buenas tardes, queridos, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? —los saludó, esbozando una sonrisa desdentada.

—Buenas tardes, estamos buscando a la señora Foster —Harriet decidió ir directamente al grano. No tenían tiempo que perder, si los matones de la última vez también aparecían ahí —. ¿Estará en casa?

—Por supuesto, señorita —contestó la mujer, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que ambos entraran a la casa —. Pasen, pasen. La señora Foster seguro estará feliz de verlos. La pobrecita no sale mucho últimamente. Su hijo murió hace unas semanas, ¿sabían? ¿Ustedes son familia?

—No, somos amigos de… —Nathaniel tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar el nombre del joven muerto. Sólo esperaba que sus titubeos parecieran fruto de la pena — Jack. Estudiamos con él en Oxford.

Lo último no era una mentira en estricto rigor, pero Nathaniel Hodwell sentía que estaba volviéndose un mentiroso consumado en las últimas semanas. Harriet le guiñó un ojo cuando la anciana se volteó para guiarlos por las ruinosas escaleras a la habitación de la señora Foster. Nathaniel le indicó con un gesto a Harriet que subiera primero y él la siguió.

Harriet suspiró, esa pensión era aún más miserable que la de Oxford. Pobre señora Foster, seguramente este había sido uno de los sacrificios que había hecho por su hijo. El lugar era verdaderamente siniestro. Ahí, el ya tradicional olor a coles hervidas estaba mezclado con un olor acre. Harriet sintió nauseas al darse cuenta de que se trataba de un problema en el desagüe del edificio, y de que el intenso olor provenía del exterior. Había acompañado muchas veces a su madre a ver ese tipo de lugares y reconocía los problemas típicos de esas pensiones. Era descorazonador ver el ambiente en el que crecían algunos niños, sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de salir de ahí. Pero ella no estaba ahí para hacer caridad o justicia social. Ella estaba ahí para visitar a una madre que había perdido a su hijo; ellos estaban ahí para resolver un misterio. Necesitaban concentrarse.

—Queridos, esta es la habitación de la señora Foster —dijo la mujer, indicando una puerta desvencijada. Suavemente, la golpeó con una mano artrítica y esperó una respuesta —. Margaret, querida, tienes visita. Hay dos jóvenes muy amables que dicen ser amigos de Jack.

Harriet escuchó un débil "_pasen_" desde el otro lado de la puerta y la dueña de la pensión abrió la puerta, mostrándoles el interior de una pieza oscura y diminuta. Los invitó a pasar con una mirada elocuente y cerró la puerta tras de ellos.

El corazón de Harriet se fue directamente a sus pies al ver la habitación y a su ocupante con más detalle. La señora Foster no era una mujer joven, pero las dificultades de su vida la hacían parecer aún mayor de lo que era. La mujer que estaba frente a sus ojos aparentaba unos sesenta años, cuando no podía tener más de cuarenta y cinco. La habitación estaba oscurecida por unas cortinas desgastadas, pero Harriet pudo ver que la mujer estaba acostada en una cama (cubierta por unas mantas igual de raídas que las cortinas). Era aún peor de lo que ella se había imaginado, no sólo la pobre mujer había perdido a su hijo, también estaba enferma. Muy enferma, a juzgar por el olor de la habitación.

—Buenas tardes, señora Foster —esta vez, quien tomó la iniciativa de hablar fue Hodwell. Harriet lo observó y no pudo evitarse sentirse sorprendida por la cálida sonrisa que ostentaba. Quizás el joven no fuera tan estirado después de todo.

—Buenas tardes, jovencitos —replicó la mujer, con una voz tan cascada que Harriet sintió como el estómago se le encogía al oírla. ¿Cuánto tiempo de vida le quedaría a la mujer que estaba ante sus ojos? —. ¿Son amigos de Jack? —agregó la mujer, mirándolos ansiosamente.

—Sí, estábamos en un curso juntos —respondió Hodwell, sin mentir —. Hace unas semanas, luego de su… muerte, fuimos a ver la habitación en la que vivía, a buscar sus cosas. Si lo desea, se las podemos enviar por correo.

—Oh, sí, muchas gracias —la mujer abrió los ojos, asombrada por las palabras del joven —. Pobre hijo mío, siempre con malas compañías —suspiró la mujer, antes de mirar nuevamente a los jóvenes que tenía frente a sus ojos —. Por supuesto que ustedes no parecen mala compañía, pero otros de los amigos de mi Jack me daban algo de miedo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Harriet se dio cuenta de que ahí tenían algo que les podía servir —. ¿Quiénes? Jack era un buen chico, no me lo imagino con malas compañías —Harriet usó un tono de voz inocente, como si ella fuera incapaz de creer algo así de uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

—Oh, lamento decir que sí, mi Jack estaba con malas compañías —suspiró la mujer —. A veces, cuando volvía de los muelles, apestaba a ron y a opio como un marinero. Mi pobre chico, ojalá hubiera tenido más sentido común. Siempre metiéndose en tratos con gente peligrosa. Ese tal Steven Richmonds me daba mala espina.

—¿Quién era él? —Hodwell fingió escandalizarse ligeramente, como s estuviera sorprendido ante la idea de que su amigo le hubiera ocultado algo tan importante —. Jack nunca nos habló de él; ahora me temo que él nos ocultaba muchas cosas.

—Nosotros queríamos ayudarlo, veíamos que no estaba bien —Harriet adoptó un tono amargo, perfectamente adecuado a la situación —. Pero él no nos dejaba ayudarlo. Creo que nos ocultaba muchas cosas. Si supiera cuántas veces quisimos contactarnos con usted y hablarle de lo que temíamos. Pero ahora es muy tarde.

—No se culpen, queridos —murmuró la mujer —. No creo que ustedes, aunque ciertamente parecen encantadores, hubieran podido ayudar a mi Jack. Desde hace un tiempo estaba comportándose de manera muy extraña. ¡Uy! —exclamó ella luego de unos momentos —, no les he ofrecido nada para beber, deben pensar que soy una maleducada. ¿Quieren té? —agregó, haciendo el ademán de levantarse de la cama.

—No se moleste, señora —Harriet la detuvo con un gesto de la mano —. Estamos bien. ¿Dice que la actitud de Jack era extraña? ¿Cómo? —inquirió a continuación, tan rápidamente como pudo. Acababa de ver su oportunidad para averiguar algo más.

La mujer, que parecía sentirse mejor al tener a alguien que la escuchara, se humedeció los labios con la lengua y empezó a hablar.

—Bueno, mi Jack siempre fue muy alegre y hablador, desde hace unos años se volvió taciturno y enojón. Bastaba con que yo lo saludara para que me gruñera y me hablara más agresivamente que nunca… —la voz de la mujer se quebró —. Una vez, incluso me levantó la mano. Él nunca hubiera hecho eso si no se hubiera encontrado con esos… ¡con esos adictos! —Harriet se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomó la mano de la mujer que lloraba copiosamente; Nathan parecía estar incómodo como si no supiera cómo reaccionar.

—Lo siento mucho, señora Foster —murmuró Harriet —. De verdad lo lamento. Pero no puede olvidar que Jack la quería mucho. Usted era su madre, y eso es lo más importante —Harriet acarició la mano de la mujer, intentando sonreír.

—Ahora no sé cómo viviré —sollozó la mujer, sacando un sucio pañuelo de entre sus sábanas y limpiándose la cara con él. Harriet suspiró, la pobre mujer le rompía el corazón. Ella sí había perdido todo.

—Tranquila, estoy seguro de que todo se solucionará —murmuró Nathan, abriendo la boca por primera vez en un largo rato —. Cuando encuentren al asesino de Jack usted tendrá derecho a una compensación.

—¿Cómo será eso? Nadie sabe quién lo mató y nunca lo van a saber —murmuró la mujer, con un tono aún más amargado que antes.

—Señora Foster, le prometo que se hará justicia —declaró Hodwell, con una voz firme que incluso sorprendió a Harriet —. La muerte de su hijo no quedará impune. Y le juro que usted no tendrá nada de lo que preocuparse —dicho eso, el joven se retiró de la habitación.

Harriet se quedó sola con la mujer que miraba la puerta como si un ángel acababa de salir por ella. La misma Harriet estaba asombrada por el arrebato del joven. Luego de unos momentos de silencio, la mujer logró decir unas palabras.

—¿A qué se refiere su amigo? ¿Acaso puede hacer eso? —la voz de la mujer tenía un matiz esperanzado que Harriet nunca hubiera esperado en una mujer tan herida.

—No lo sé, pero creo que puede intentarlo —sonrió Harriet, intentando parecer tan segura de todo como su amigo —. Por cierto, creo que olvidé mencionarle que fuimos a buscar las cosas de Jack a su pensión. ¿Le parece si le mandamos el baúl por correo durante esta semana?

La mujer miró a Harriet con agradecimiento, como si la joven acabara de hacerle un regalo inapreciable.

—Sí, señorita, muchas gracias —murmuró y nuevas lágrimas se asomaron a sus mejillas —. Me alegra saber que mi hijo tuvo buenos amigos como ustedes —agregó, esbozando una sonrisa.

-o-

Un rato después, la joven salió de la habitación. Hodwell estaba en el pasillo, mirando las manchas de humedad y los pedazos desprendidos del papel tapiz, que parecía haber visto tiempos mejores. Harriet le sonrió al joven que estaba ahí parado; lo había sorprendido dentro de la habitación.

—¿Por qué le dijiste a la señora Foster que haríamos justicia por su hijo? —le preguntó directamente. Él se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

—Porque lo haremos —su tono de voz era seguro y calmado y Harriet no pudo evitar mirarlo con admiración —. Por cierto, ¿no le mencionaste lo de la renta que debía, verdad?

—No, lo olvidé —admitió Harriet —. ¿Debería volver y decirle?

—No, yo me encargaré —respondió él, metiéndose una mano al bolsillo e indicándole las escaleras a la chica, que lo estaba mirando como si no comprendiera qué había pasado con él. Al parecer, el señor Hodwell era mucho más de lo que ella pensaba.

* * *

_Pues sí, Nathan no es tan malo como Harriet lo veía al principio. Es un buen chico, en el fondo. Y la información que le sacaron a la señora Foster les dijo muchas cosas. Se están metiendo en algo muy peligroso._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
_

_Muselina  
_


End file.
